Maelstrom and the X-men
by choejhulkp9
Summary: Naruto defeated Madara and saved his world but at the cost of his life. Kami decided Naruto needed a new life so Naruto was sent to the world of the X-men. Now he can start new again but the mix of Kurama's Chakra and his natural Chakra turned him into a mutant. An omega level mutant. Watch out, because the Maelstrom has arrived. Naruto/Rogue Pairing
1. Chapter 1-Naruto meets the X-men

**Here is the prologue to Maelstrom and the X-men. It will start the story of how Naruto came into the x-men world and how he gain his mutant powers and how Professor Xavier meets Naruto. Enjoy.**

_Introduction_

_The 4__th__ Shinobi war raged on as Obito and Madara led an attack on the rest of the world to bring "Peace" to their world. With the united Shinobi Army and the resurrected Hokages fighting, Naruto had to fight against Madara and Obito and eventually Kaguya. After the fight, Sasuke showed his true colors with the desire to kill the five kages and start a revolution, he captures the tailed beast in a genjutsu to kill the kages. But Naruto won't let him do that and chases after Sasuke. He manages to gather enough natural chakra to enter sage mode and creates a new jutsu he called __**Electromagnetic Disruption.**__ It allowed him to disrupt the electromagnetic waves in the human brain and causes Sasuke to cancel out his Sharigan. Using this chance he merged with Kurama and enters his chakra cloak mode. Sasuke activates his Susanoo but the other tailed beasts lend their aid and give Naruto enough charka energy to unleash a gigantic tailed beast bomb Rasenshuriken at Sasuke which destroys Sasuke's Susanoo and kills him from the Charka explosion. _

_Naruto with a heavy heart killed Sasuke, but smiled knowing that the kages were alive. Tsunade and the others arrived to see what happened and cheered for Naruto who saved them all. Naruto walked towards Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade and Hinata but as he walked toward them his heart stops and he falls to the ground. Tsunade and Hinata run over to him and turn him over and they try to heal him but his heart is too weak and is dying. _

"_Come on, kid! Don't die on me!" Tsunade yelled as she tried to heal him but it wasn't working. _

_Naruto opened his eyes weakly as he coughed up blood, "It's ok Granny Tsunade, I don't think you can heal me this time." Naruto said._

"_NO! Don't say that! You're suppose to take the hat from me so I can retire!" Tsunade yelled as she cried. _

"_I don't think that's going to happen." Naruto said as Tsunade cried. He then looked to Hinata, "I'm sorry Hinata, but I'm won't be around much longer." He said as she cried._

"_No, Naruto, you can't die." Hinata said as she cried. _

"_It's ok, everyone is ok and that's enough for me. I'm just happy to know that you are ok. You have to be strong from now on. I know you are strong and I'm going to need you to be." Naruto said._

"_Ok Naruto." Hinata said as she cried. _

"_Kakashi," Naruto called out to Kakashi who came next to Naruto. "Do you think my dad and pervy sage would be proud?"_

"_They would be beyond proud." Naruto said as he started to cry seeing his genin die. _

"_Thank you. Do me a favor, help Granny Tsunade until Konohamaru is ready to take the hat." Naruto said._

"_I swear." Kakashi promised. _

"_Sakura, take care. I'm sorry I couldn't bring back Sasuke." Naruto said._

"_Naruto, that doesn't matter anymore, I wouldn't have cared if Sasuke was alive, but I would give him up to keep you alive." Sakura told him as she cried. _

"_It's ok, I'm fine. Goodbye everyone." Naruto said as he closed his eyes and died. Hinata cried as she saw Naruto die and everyone bowed their heads in honor the worlds hero. _

_Tsunade took Naruto home and Konoha gave him a heroes burial as the whole world mourned his death. They erected a giant statue in honor of what he did and he remained a hero to the people of the world. They even put his face on the Hokage mountain in honor of his dream to become Hokage and defend Konoha. Tsunade and the other leaders even designated his birthday as his honorary remembrance day to honor the hardships he went through and respect the loyalty he had. _

_After Naruto died, he floated in limbo before he awoke and found himself lying on some grass. He got up and saw a magnificent and peaceful landscape. A huge waterfall and lake and grass and trees were as far as the eye could see. _

"_Wow, so this is heaven." Naruto said._

"_**I guess, the waterfall is a nice touch**__." Naruto heard a voice and looked down to see a cute tiny fox. "__**What don't you recognize me kit**__?" (Think Chibi Kurama)_

"_Kurama, is that you?" Naruto asked as he kneeled down to get a better view._

"_**Yup, it's me**__." He said as Naruto then burst out laughing and rolled back and forth on the grass. _

"_OH MY GOD! You look so adorable!" Naruto said laughing and poking at the tiny nine-tailed fox. Then Kurama bit his finger hard. "OW!"_

"_**Ha, that's what you get kit, for laughing at the almighty Kurama**__." Kurama said._

"_Sorry, but what are you doing here, I thought we were separated." Naruto said._

"_I don't know." Kurama asked._

"_I think we can answer that." A voice said as Naruto and Kurama turned to see Kushina and Minato there._

"_MOM! DAD!" Naruto yelled as he ran to them and they had a family hug._

"_Oh we missed you." Kushina whispered as she kissed his head. _

"_I'm so proud of you Naruto." Minato said._

"_I'm sorry to break up the family reunion but Naruto I have to talk to you." A voice said as the family turned to see a beautiful woman with blond hair and wearing white royal robes with a staff in her hands. _

"_Kami." Kushina said._

"_**Wait, your Kami**__?" Kurama said._

"_Yes I am Kurama, and I have been watching you and Naruto." Kami said._

"_Why?" Naruto asked, concerned by Kami herself was so interested in him._

"_I was touched by your strength, young one. Out of the many people I have observed you are unique. You have a pure heart and even purer soul. Despite how you were treated, you rose above that to help the people of the world and now because of your actions the Shinobi world is at peace." Kami said._

"_He he, it was nothing." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head and his parents chuckled. _

"_You have done much to change your world and now I offer you the chance to do it again." Kami said._

"_What?" Naruto asked._

"_I don't normally do this but you have earned the chance at another life." Kami said as Minato and Kushina were shocked._

"_Really, Naruto can live again?" Minato asked._

"_Yes, Naruto has done much and has earned this second chance. I cannot return him to his home but I can give you a new life somewhere else." Kami asked._

"_What about my parents?" Naruto asked._

"_I'm afraid I can't do anything about that, their souls are tied to the Shinigami. I cannot interfere." Kami said as Naruto was sad that his parents could come with him._

"_Naru, take the offer. We want you to live again and hopefully you can change that world as well." Kushina said with a heavy heart. _

"_I know that you will do great son, we want you to live again." Minato said as Naruto looked at them and with a heavy heart decided to accept the offer._

"_I accept." Naruto said._

"_I am glad. You will also not be going alone, Kurama will be going with you." Kami said._

"_**Really**__?" Kurama said._

"_Yes, the two of you have done much and to separate you two would be cruel." Kami said._

"_Thank you Kami." Naruto said as he stepped forward and Kurama jumped on his shoulder. _

"_**I'm glad, I really like this idiot." **__Kurama said._

"_Hey!" Naruto said as he flicked Kurama on the head._

"_Ok, now prepare yourselves because I must send you soon. I would say your goodbyes as I prepare the portal." Kami said as Naruto turned to his parents._

"_I wish we would have more time." Naruto said as he hugged his parnets._

"_We know Naruto. But know that we love you and no matter what, we know you will make us proud." Minato said as he hugged his son._

"_Kurama, take care of my Naru." Kushina said as she pecked Kurama on the head._

"_**Don't worry, I'll look after the kit**__." Kurama said._

"_It is time." Kami said._

"_We're ready." Naruto said._

"_I will remerge you and Kurama, Naruto. You will have your memories of this life and when you land there you will be in for certain surprises. But I know that you can handle it." Kami said as she opened a giant dimensional portal. "Enter the portal and begin your life again."_

"_Goodbye Naruto!" His parents yelled as they waved and Kushina cried and Naruto cried a little as well. _

"_I love you!" Naruto yelled to his parents as he approached he portal. "Ready Kurama?"_

"_**As I'll ever be. Lets do it**__." Kurama said as Naruto breathed in and jumped into the portal. _

_The two traveled through the portal, as bright lights flashed and waves of energy passed through Naruto's body. Kurama then turned into Orange energy and merged into Naruto's body. On the inside of Naruto body, his chakra coils were in constant flux as was Kurama's energy and then they mixed together and swirled at his seal on his stomach and then exploded throughout his body and merged into his cells and DNA, completely changing his body. His body also underwent change as well, growing younger and when the portal ended Naruto was a baby again. _

_Naruto was a baby again and was bundled in blankets and was in a crib of his parents of this world. Naruto's parents of this world was this worlds version of Kakashi and Rin, the genin his father taught. Unlike their Shinobi counterparts the two were married and Kakashi was a Police officer and Rin was a doctor. Naruto was their pride and joy as he was their son after months of trying to conceive. Naruto looked up and was shocked to see Kakashi and Rin. He guessed their had to be a version of Kakashi and Rin in this world as well. Naruto then looked around and noticed he was a baby, he then though to himself. _

'_This sucks!' Naruto thought to himself._

'_**Big time!' **__Naruto heard a high-pitched voice in his head, he figured was Kurama. He was about to laugh until Kurama threatened him, '__**NOT ONE WORD!**__' he squeaked. _

_Line Break xxxxx_ Present day and the start of the X-men Evolution Canon

Naruto's life has changed greatly since he arrived in this new world. He started again as a baby but that helped in learning everything to know about his new home. Apparently in this world, their were no Shinobi Nations and the world was much more advance. Their were computers, cars and guns as well as machines that could do things he had never seen before. He was born and now lives in San Diego, California where his dad works as a lead police detective and his mother is a surgeon at the local hospital.

Growing up again from a baby kind of sucked but it was great since his childhood sucked back in the Shinobi world, this one was great. Kakashi and Rin were the greatest parents in this world he could have asked for. He got Kakashi's last name added to his so he was now Naruto Uzumaki Hatake but he preferred Naruto Uzumaki. They were always there for him and raised him with love and caring. He got to live a normal life, went to school, played with kids at parks without having to worry about people treating him differently and loved every second of it. He also learned some new things about his new home, that there is a section of the population of the world that the media calls mutants. Mutants are genetically different from normal people and often had special abilities as a result from their mutation. It was kind of cool, how different Shinobi had special bloodlines, these people had special powers but he didn't get why people hated them so much for being different. It was like how people us to treat him for being holding Kurama.

As Naruto got older, Kurama got older as well and when he turned 12, Kurama was back to normal. Kurama was happy that Naruto got to live a normal and happy childhood. When Naruto was 14, he began to feel different. His body felt funny and one day when he was helping his mother in the backyard his body exploded with energy and he created a ball of fire and let a tree on fire as an accident. Naruto was so confused on what happened and Kurama told him that when they went through the portal, his charka merged with Kurama's and it effected his body. He can't use his chakra anymore but it turned him into a mutant. Naruto was shocked but still excited about the idea, and his parents still loved him even though he was a mutant. They didn't care, he was still their son and Naruto couldn't have been happier.

Shortly after the incident, Kurama needed to help Naruto to control his powers. He saw from Naruto's memories of how badly people here treated mutants and if Naruto accidently used his power in public, he would be hated just like he was back home. So the next day Kurama told Naruto he would help him control his powers. He would dragged Naruto in his mindscape everyday and work with him on controlling his powers so when Naruto was in public he had less of a risk of being discovered. After some training, Naruto and Kurama figured out his mutant ability is similar to his chakra back home in the sense that he can manipulate and project energy from his body and use that energy to create the elements which explained the fireball he created. After some more training and some injuries, Naruto got very good control of his energy ability since it was pretty much like using chakra. Also since Naruto could control energy and the elements, Kurama told Naruto he could most likely perform his rasengan since that was basically energy and with some more training manipulate the elements like the jutsu's he had seen. And with Kurama's vast knowledge of charka and jutsu's that would be a big benefit.

Naruto also discovered that his mutant ability also made him stronger and faster then before and that he could heal a lot faster then before. He also discovered that when Kurama's energy mixed with his he got a new sensory ability which he dubbed Fox eyes. Kurama also had Naruto learn some more fighting since it could come in handy with his new powers.

All in all, Naruto was doing great. He was going pretty good at school, he wasn't a genius but he did pretty well. He definitely excelled at writing and figured maybe he could become a writer like pervy sage. Now Naruto was 17 years old and he grew up into a handsome man. He had his traditionally spiky blond hair which he grew a little bit. His blue eyes captured the attention of the girls at his school and his whisker birthmarks made them like him even more. He now stands at a tall 6ft 1in and he was in good shape from the training Kurama and the self defense lessons Kakashi gave him. He wore blue jeans with converse sneakers with a Uzumaki swirl belt buckle and a blue t-shirt with a dark orange jacket with his swirl on the back. He also still had his jade necklace that Tsunade gave him since Kami sent it with him when she sent him to his new home. He also wore a red bandana since he didn't have his Konoha head band. All in all, Naruto was a heart throb at his high school and popular.

He was glad that he was living a normal life but at sometimes Naruto felt a little bored compared to his Shinobi career but soon that would change as the Shinobi world's Child of Prophecy would make an impact on this world as well.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto was walking home from school. His house was only a few blocks away so he walked home since he was saving up for a car. As he was walking home he noticed the bushes to his right move and Naruto smiled.

"Come on Hunter." Naruto said as a cute wolf puppy came out of the bushes and ran up to Naruto. Naruto scooped him up into his arms as Hunter snuggled into Naruto's arm showing his collar.

One day when Naruto was walking home, he heard a noise and when he followed it he saw an injured wolf pup. He tended to the pup and used his powers to heal it. After, the pup was happy and licked Naruto's face and when Naruto was leaving, the wolf followed him. Naruto then asked the wolf if wanted to stay with Naruto and the wolf barked yes. Naruto then took him home and after much begging to his parents, they said he could keep him. Naruto named him hunter since he looked like a miniature version of a hunter dog.

Naruto had Hunter in his arms and then reached to get his water bottle and gave Hunter a drink. "I have to fix the fence if you keep finding a way to get through and come find me when I walk home." Naruto said as he walked home and Hunter snuggled into his arms. Then Naruto heard police sirens, ambulances and fire trucks in the distance and saw them race past him. He then saw smoke in the distance and figure that was where they were going.

"Come on Hunter. Someone could be in trouble." Naruto said as he ran to the smoke.

He ran for a few blocks and turned the corner to see an apartment building on fire. He saw the police keeping people away and the fire men trying desperately to put the fire out. He then saw a few people who escaped from the fire and are on the roof. Naruto needed to help but couldn't risk being seen so he ran into an alley so nobody could see him.

The fire men were trying to put the fire out but it was still raging on and the building was collapsing. Then the roof started to crumble and the part that the people on the roof were on started to crumble and collapse causing the people to fall off the roof. People in the crowd screamed as they saw the people fall but then a giant earth platform came out of the ground and caught them and then lowered them to the ground. But then the crumble pieces of the roof fell and were about to hit the crowd but blasts of lightning hit the rubble and destroyed it before it hit the crowd. Then the fire hydrant on the sidewalk exploded as the water erupted from the ground and gathered and formed a giant water dragon. It then roared and splashed on the building causing steam and smoke to appear and when is dissipated the building fire was extinguished.

The crowd was in awe at what happened and how something save the building and people while the families of the people on the roof ran over, in joy at seeing their family members alive. Naruto who was in the alleyway, saw his work and smile.

"Come on Hunter, lets go home." Naruto said as he walked home as Hunter barked.

"**Nice save their kit, but you could of have done with less of a power statement. It'll be a miracle if we don't get discovered**." Kurama said to Naruto as Hunter barked.

"Relax you guys, no one saw me so I'm fine." Naruto said not knowing what was happening on the other side of the country.

Line Break xxxxx

At Bayville, at the Xavier Institute for gifted children, Professor Xavier was deep in thought. He had gotten a large reading from Cerebro and tracked it to San Diego to one young man. He was Naruto Uzumaki and from what Professor Xavier saw he was a powerful mutant with mastery of various elements and smiled, seeing him save those people. Then Cerebro ran a scan and program and discovered that Naruto wasn't a recently emerged mutant like the others he found but has had his powers for years and had learned to control them. The thing that made Professor X worry was that Naruto was able to shield himself from Cerebro when it should have gone off the second he used his powers for the first time. He then looked up some information on Naruto and saw he was a normal teenager and lives a happy life but his powers trouble him.

So he had Cerebro run a program to analyze the level of Naruto's Mutant powers and soon discovered to his shock that Naruto was an Omega Level Mutant: one of the most powerful mutants that could exist. Xavier decided that he should talk to Naruto and get to know this young man.

"_Logan, Scott, Rogue, could you meet me in my office please." _Professor X called them telepathically. Soon, Logan. Scott and Rogue entered his office.

"What's up Professor?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, why'd you call us Chuck?" Logan asked.

"I've gotten an emergence of a new mutant in San Diego and would like the three of you to accompany me." Charles said.

"Sure, we got a possible new recruit." Logan said.

"Maybe, but either way, he is one interesting young man." Charles said, hopefully he got to Naruto before Magneto and Mystique before he did.

Line Break xxxxx

Principle Darkholme or Mystique was in her office working on papers, trying to keep her cover up. Then she saw some metal objects on her desk and turned to see Magneto.

"Magneto, what do you want." Mystique said as she turned into her blue form.

"I have a new soldier I would like you to recruit." Magneto said handing her a file on Naruto Uzumaki.

"What's so special about this kid?" She asked looking at his file.

"He has the potential to ensure that my goal of Mutant Dominance can come to fruition. Go with the Brotherhood and retrieve him before Xavier does." Magneto said as the lights flickered on and he disappeared.

"Huh, Naruto Uzumaki, well then lets see if you are as important as Magneto suggest? And maybe you could not only help him but me." Mystique said with a smirk.

Line Break xxxxx

It was the late afternoon as the sun was still in the sky but heading toward the horizon. Naruto came home after saving the building to see his mom and dad waiting for him with their arms crossed. Apparently Kakashi got the call about the apartment fire but when he was about to leave when the fire was put out by a mysterious rush of water. Kakashi and Rin instantly knew that it was Naruto and they were going to give him a talking too.

They weren't angry at him, they just wanted to make sure that he was ok and that nobody saw him. They were proud but he needed to be careful of showing off his abilities like that. Naruto understood his parents and apologized but as his punishment he had to clean and tend the backyard without his powers. Now normally he would just use some wind to blow away the leaves and cut the grass and some water to water the flowers but now he had to do it by hand. He was marching across the grass with the land mower grumbling at how long it was taking while Hunter just sat on the deck and watched.

Then his mother called him and Hunter in for dinner. Naruto ran in smelling the sweet aroma of Ramen. His mother made a big batch as a job well done for saving those people from the fire. So his family was sitting down enjoying a nice family meal, talking about their day. Naruto talked about he aced his science paper on genetic mutation he based on Charles Xavier. When Naruto did the assignment, he had to write a paper about genetic mutation and using Professor Xavier' papers on genetic mutation really helped.

His parents got some great news for Naruto as they were having another baby and Naruto was going to be an older brother. Naruto was happy beyond description, he was going to be a brother and he couldn't be happier. His mother would still work but when she became more pregnant she would stop. His dad just wrapped up his most recent case at the station and now had some time off. Naruto smiled seeing his parents so happy and smiling. He looked down to see Hunter eating some food and couldn't be happier with how his life was right now.

He helped his parents clean up after dinner and then finished the yard work. He was now watching TV with his parents as his mom and dad were snuggling on the couch and Hunter was asleep on his little cushion. He then got the paper so see if he could find any local deals on a car since it would make things a lot easier but no such luck. It was starting to get late so he woke his parents and went up to bed as Kakashi took Rin upstairs for bed. Naruto changed into his pajamas which consisted of some shorts and that's it. He got under his sheets as Hunter jumped on the bed and got situated on his chest. Naruto then looked out the window to see the full moon and smiled again thinking about how much his life had changed and he couldn't be happier. But he just couldn't shake the fact that something was going to change.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto woke up the next morning and got ready for school. He changed his clothes and came down the stairs with Hunter right behind him. He walked into the kitchen to see his mom at the stove cooking some eggs and bacon while his dad was drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Morning mom, morning dad." Naruto said as he sat in his chair and drank some OJ and buttered some toast.

"Morning son." Kakashi said as Rin came over to put some eggs and bacon on his plates.

"Good Morning Naru." Rin said as she kissed his head.

"Looks like someone's heroics made the paper." Kakashi said as he showed the front page article that was about his putting out the apartment fire and saving people.

"Nicely done hero." Rin joked as she sat down to eat as well.

"Anyone know where the saves came from, dad?" Naruto asked to see if the article had a theory about who stopped the fire.

"No, none yet. People are saying it was the work of hero like Stark or those avengers." Kakashi said.

"Ehhh, apartment fires are kind of low key compared to saving LA from a lunatic." Naruto said thinking back to when the Tony Stark or Iron Man saved LA from the Iron Monger.

Naruto looked up at the clock to see he had to be at school soon, "Oh, got to go." Naruto said as he got up and grabbed his jacket. "Bye mom, bye dad. See you when I get back." Naruto said as he left.

Naruto then ran down the street towards his high school missing the van that drove by and Mystique who was driving.

"Follow him to his school and _encourage _him to join us." Mystique told her Brotherhood who then got out of the car and followed him while Mystique drove the van to his school to park.

Line Break xxxxx

On the X-jet , that just landed in the airfield in San Diego, Professor Xavier, Logan, Scott and Rogue got out of the plane and took the x-van to meet with Naruto's parents. As they were driving, Logan wanted to know more about the kid they were hoping to recruit.

"So, Chuck, want to tell us about this kid were going to see?" Logan asked.

"Of course." Xavier said as he activated the monitors to show a picture and some basic information on Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki Hatake, he lives in San Diego with his parents. And he is a very interesting mutant." Xavier said as Scott and Logan listened while Rogue was a little distracted by how handsome Naruto looked but quickly snapped back to reality.

"So what's the kids powers?" Logan asked.

"Well from what I could see from Cerebro, it appears to be elemental manipulation. He saved some people from an apartment fire, which is how Cerebro picked him up." Xavier said showing them the local article about the fire.

"Hmm, elemental manipulation, cool." Scott said.

"Yes but there is something that worries me. Cerebro activates when a mutant first manifests their powers. But after running some tests, it appears that Naruto has had his powers for over three years." Xavier said which shocked the others.

"Really, Cerebro didn't pick up his trail?" Rogue asked.

"No, Rogue. Cerebro couldn't pick up his signature, it seemed that he was shielded from Cerebro's power." Xavier said.

"Wow, this kid must be good." Logan said.

"That's just the beginning. I had Cerebro run some more tests and it turns out that Naruto is an Omega Level Mutant." Xavier said shocking Logan.

"You're kidding. This kids' an Omega Level." Logan said in shock while Scott and Rogue looked confused.

"What's an Omega level mutant?" Rogue asked.

"Omega Level mutants are the highest ranking mutants. They had the ability to be the most powerful mutants that exist. Aside from Naruto there are really no other Omega level mutants." Xavier said.

"Wow, no wonder you wanted to meet him, professor." Scott said.

"Yes Scott, Naruto has the potential to change the world. I only hope that I get to him before someone else does." Xavier said as they arrived at Naruto's house.

Logan, Scott and Rogue got out of the van and they walked to the front door as Xavier wheeled in. Logan then rung the doorbell as Rin and Kakashi answered the door and a little concerned about the four people at the door.

"Hello, can we help you?" Kakashi asked concerned as he moved one of his hands behind his back to his spare gun.

"It's alright Mr. Hatake, we come in peace. My name is Charles Xavier and I would like to talk to you about your son." Charles said.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto had just finished school and was heading to his locker to grab some books for his homework. Apparently today everyone was talking about the mysterious save at the apartment fire. Everyone had their own theories and rumors about who was behind the save from other superheroes like the avengers to maybe some angels or God himself. Naruto was just glad that nobody suspected him. Naruto had just put the last of his books in his backpack when his locker was slam shut. He turned to see a weird kid with his feet on his locker and hanging off the wall. He was small, with a mop-head hair style, a brown shirt with a white long shirt underneath and a really bad smell.

"Oh, god what stinks." Naruto said as he closed his nose.

"Ha, that's me. Names Todd Tolansky but call me Toad." Todd said.

"I'll call you a hazmat team, jeez when was the last time you took a shower?" Naruto said as he walked away.

"Don't ask the question, you don't want to know." A voice said as Naruto turned around to see three other guys. One had white hair with a brown shirt and jeans. The other was a brown haired guy about the same height as Naruto with a brown vest and black shirt and gloves. The last guy was huge, and I mean huge. At least three times a big as Naruto. He had overalls and a Mohawk.

"The names Pietro but call me Quicksilver. That's Lance or Avalanche, and that's Fred or the Blob." Pietro said introducing the others.

"Ok, my first name is _out of_ and my last is_ here_." Naruto as he walked past them toward the exit.

"Hey, easy buddy we're friends. We're mutants like you." Lance said as he got in front of Naruto stopping him.

"What are you talking about? I 'm not a mutant. Just a high school kid trying to go home." Naruto said as he tried to leave but Fred got in his way. Then Pietro zoomed next to him.

"Please we know who you are." Pietro said as he then zoomed around Naruto. "You were behind the save at the fire. Relax we're mutants like you." Pietro said.

"Huh, I guess that explains that dudes smell and your size." Naruto said pointing to Toad and then to Fred.

"You making fun of me!" Fred said in anger.

"Easy Fred, Mystique wants us to recruit him, not to crush him." Pietro said calming Fred down.

"Look I don't know who this Mystique is or why you guys want to recruit me but I don't like clubs so my answer is no. See ya." Naruto said as he jumped and flipped over Fred and ran down the hall with the Brotherhood chasing after him.

He then saw the janitor mopping the floor and jumped over the wet floor and when the Brotherhood got close he used his powers to turn the water on the floor into ice causing the Brotherhood to slip and crashed into the wall with Fred falling on top of the other three. Everyone still in the school who saw what happened laughed as Naruto bursts out laughing as he exited the school.

"I'm going to kill him!" Lance said in anger as he got out from the entanglement and ran outside to see Naruto gone. They then saw Mystique's van and ran to it and got in.

"I guessed you idiots would have failed, get in." Mystique said.

"So now what?" Toad asked.

"Now we remove him from the game completely." Mystique said as she drove off.

Naruto was walking down the street to his house concerned about the four guys at his school. They were mutants and they knew he was one as well but they wanted to recruit him. Why? And who was this Mystique? All good questions that he hoped he would figure out. Maybe his dad could help him. Naruto was so engrossed in his own thoughts he failed to notice the van in his driveway. He unlocked the front door and walked in the house to see Hunter run up to him barking.

"Hey boy, miss me?" Naruto said scratching Hunters head.

"Naruto is that you?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, dad it's me. Where are you?" Naruto asked as he put his backpack down.

"I'm in the living room with your mother. Can you come in, we need to talk to you." Kakashi said as Naruto walked to the living room.

"Sure but I also need to talk to you about what happened at school…" Naruto said as he walked in and saw his parents but with four other people. A man in a wheelchair, a gruff looking man with a beard, and boy with cool shades and a cute girl with brown and white hair. "Ummm… hello." Naruto said.

"Hey." Scott said.

"I didn't know we were having company." Naruto said.

"It's ok Naruto there here to help." Rin said as the man in the wheel chair rode toward Naruto.

"Hello Naruto my name is Charles Xavier, it's a pleasure to meet you." Charles said with his hand out.

"Likewise…" Naruto said shaking the mans hand. "Wait. Are you THE Charles Xavier. The world's leading expert on genetic mutations."

"You are familiar with my work?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah, I had to do a report on genetic mutations for my science class and your papers helped me Ace my assignment. Your insight into genetic mutations is remarkable." Naruto said.

"Why thank you, Naruto." Xavier said.

"So what's the world's leading expert in mutations doing in my house?" Naruto said.

"Well you have actually breached upon the very subject of my visit. I know that you have special abilities, abilities that many people would find strange." Xavier said while Naruto started to get nervous.

"I don't know what your talking about." Naruto said trying to fool him.

"It's ok Naruto, he knows." Kakashi said.

"He knows, how?" Naruto asked.

"_Because I am one as well." _Xavier told Naruto telepathically.

"Wait, you're a mutant as well." Naruto asked as Xavier nodded.

"Yes, but not just me, this is Logan, Scott and Rogue. They are mutants as well." Xavier said pointing to the others as well.

"Wow, so what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well I sense a new mutant signature here in San Diego and it so happened to be when you used your powers to stop the apartment fire. Well done by the way." Xavier said as Naruto nodded thank you. "I detect emerging mutants and help them get a better control of their new powers so they don't become a danger to themselves or to others."

"So your like a teacher." Naruto said.

"Yes exactly like that. I started the Xavier Institute for Gifted youngsters to help young mutants control their powers. Scott and Rogue here are two of my students and Logan is a teacher." Xavier said pointing to Scott and Rogue and then Logan who was petting Hunter who grew very close to Logan.

"So I guess you came here to invite me to your school." Naruto said.

"Yes, I would like to invite you to stay with us at the Xavier institute." Charles said as Naruto thought about it for a second.

"Wow, that's quite an offer. So what are your powers?" Naruto asked the others.

"Well my eyes emit a destructive energy beam which is why I'm wearing these shades." Scott said pointing to his glasses.

"Cool and what about you beautiful." Naruto teased talking to Rogue who blushed.

"My power is more of a curse. When I touch people, I absorb their memories and with mutants I copy their powers." Rogue said, still kind of blushing from the cute comment.

"Hmm, about you Mr. Logan. I'm guessing by the way Hunter likes you is that your power has something to do with animals." Naruto said pointing to how Hunter was sitting next to Hunter and wagging his tail while looking at Logan.

"First just call me Logan, and your half right. Call me Wolverine." Logan said unleashed his adamantium claws and scratching Hunter on the head. "So what about you kid. What can you do?"

"A lot." Naruto said activating his power so his hand glowed blue as he drew out some energy. Charles and the others were awestruck seeing his power while his parents just smiled as how comfortable Naruto was with them.

"Cool." Rogue said.

"Thanks. For what I gathered, I can control energy, this is it in it's raw state." Naruto said as he opened his palm and the energy gathered and swirled into his rasengan. "But I can do other things as well." Naruto said as the energy turned red and turned into fire which floated in his hands.

"Awesome." Scott said.

"Yeah but it took me awhile to get it under control, the first time I activated my powers, I burned my mom's flowers." Naruto said scratching his head as the others laughed and Rin chuckled remembered the memories.

"_And I have a lot more too." _Naruto thought to Xavier who heard him and with Naruto's permission entered Naruto's mind where he saw Naruto waiting and a giant orange nine-tailed fox.

"_**So this is Charles Xavier, a pleasure to meet you**__." Kurama said._

"_Nice to meet you as well." Xavier said a little intimidated at the giant fox. _

"_Easy Professor, this is Kurama, he's a friend. But do we have an interesting story." Naruto said as he and Kurama told Professor Xavier about how Naruto came into this world and his powers. _

"_Wow Naruto I must say that is quite a story." Professor X said having just heard their history._

"_Yup, quite the story, maybe I'll even turn it into a book someday." Naruto joked as Kurama just snorted._

"_**Idiot. Now if you two are done, I would like to go back to sleep**__." Kurama said as he closed his eyes. _

"_Of course, and don't worry Naruto your secret is safe with me." Professor X said._

"_Thanks Professor." Naruto said as their mental conversation. _

Their mental conversation only lasted a second so no one else noticed what happened.

"So Naruto, will you join the professor and us at the institute?" Scott asked as Naruto was about to answer but the ground started to shake.

The house started to rumble as objects fell from shelves and glass broke and the whole house shook.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Kakashi yelled as he covered Rin and Naruto did the same.

Logan ran to the window and saw Mystique and the brotherhood outside in their gear with Avalanche causing the earthquake.

"That's no earthquake that's Avalanche!" Logan yelled as he and Scott would have gone outside but the door was blocked and the house was falling apart.

Naruto saw his house falling apart and his parents were in danger. And when he heard Avalanche, he remember the guys at his school. They must have gone after him. NOW this was PERSONAL.

"STAY TOGETHER AND HOLD TIGHT!" Naruto yelled as he activated his powers and his hands turned blue then brown as he created a solid earth ground under their feet and then created a dome around them, protecting them from falling debris. Professor X and the other x-men were shocked to see how much of a control Naruto had, protecting his parents as well as them.

Avalanche soon ended his earthquake, thinking he crushed that jerk in his house. "Ha, that's one x-man taken care of." He said as the others cheered except Mystique.

"I don't think so." She said as they saw the earth dome in the house. It began to rumble and soon the dome exploded out causing everyone to cover their eyes as they saw Naruto, his parents and the x-men perfectly fine.

"Fine, then we'll just do this the hard way then." Blob said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Fine by us." Scott said as he, Logan and Rogue stepped forward. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Naruto.

"Take five Scott, these guy's are mine." Naruto said stepping in front of his now broken house. The others were going to help him but Professor X stopped them saying Naruto would be fine.

"Naruto, I don't know what Charles Xavier told you but don't listen to him. Come with us, join the brotherhood and you can rule over these humans as a god." Mystique said trying to sway Naruto to her side.

"Your goons ambush me at school, then you drop my house on me and my parents and now you want to have me join you?!" Naruto said. "Big Mistake!" Naruto said as he unleashed a blue energy blast from his fists and hit Mystique square in the chest knocking her a few feet away.

"Your mistake!" Quicksilver yelled as he super sped his way after Naruto. Naruto jumped forward and when Quicksilver got close, he raised a giant earth wall causing Quicksilver to slam face first into it.

"Ohhh, that's gotta hurt." Naruto joked as he then launched Quicksilver out of the wall and into a tree.

"Oh, you think you're the earth guy, I'm called Avalanche for a reason!" Avalanche said as he caused an earthquake but Naruto smirked.

"You may be Avalanche, but I control the earth." Naruto said using his powers to stop the earthquake. "Now try a ROCKSLIDE!" Naruto said as he created a wave of earth and sent it at Avalanche who was then sent flying through the air and landed on Pietro.

"Oh, man I got to get out of here!" Toad yelled as he tried to leave but he looked down to see his feet stuck to the ground by some growing tree roots. He looked back up to see Naruto smirk.

"Sorry Toad, but I think you could use a bath before you go." Naruto said as he concentrated his energy and then he transformed the water molecules in the air into solid water as it swirled around him. It then gathered behind him and took the form a giant dragon. "WATER DRAGON!" Naruto yelled as he thrusts his hands forward and the water dragon roared and launched at Toad who was screaming. The water dragon then hit him, drenching him in water and send him crashing into a tree and landed on top of Avalanche and Quicksilver.

"Alright, now you've made the Blob angry!" Blob yelled as he ran toward Naruto.

Naruto smirked as he concentrated and blue energy surrounded him and formed a cloak. Then two energy arms came out of his cloak and grabbed onto the Blob and slowed him down and he eventually stopped.

"HA, you think this can stop the Blob." The Blob said as she tried to break free but the energy arms kept him still. "Let me go!"

"Ok, but only because you asked." Naruto said as he then charged up energy in his right hand. It condensed in to a ball and eventually turned into a giant rasengan. "GIANT RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as he hit Blob in the stomach with his rasengan and the energy and swirling sent the Blob flying back and landed on the other three, as screams and muffles of pain could be heard.

"That's how it's done, Naruto style. Believe IT!" Naruto yelled as he cheered.

Mystique then started to get up, shaking her head, trying to get shake the flies out and saw her brotherhood on the ground in pain with Naruto and the x-men unharmed.

"Let that be a lesson to you, miss smurf. Don't mess with me or my family, got it?" Naruto told her as she got up and told her brotherhood they were leaving. They got up and left, with Lance and Pietro dragging a wet and squished Toad as Blob stumbled along before he barfed.

Naruto's parents went up to him to congratulate him on the fight and thank him for saving them and the others while Logan, Scott and Rogue were still awestruck at how he took out the brotherhood single handed while Xavier smiled at Naruto's skill and bravery to defend them.

"Wow, remind me not to upset the kid." Logan said.

"Likewise." Scott said.

Soon the cops arrived as Kakashi was talking to them, explaining what happened and with some help from Xavier, the cops never found out about Naruto or his powers. Naruto, Rin, Logan, Scott and Rogue were in the wreckage of the house finding and saving anything that wasn't wrecked from the earthquake.

"Thanks for the help guys." Naruto said as he grabbed his backpack and some pictures.

"No problem, we owe you for taking on the Brotherhood." Scott said picking up clothes and undamaged furniture.

"It was no problem. They dropped my house on us so they deserved that." Naruto said. As he helped Rogue who was having trouble moving some of the wreckage.

"I got to say kid, you sure know how to fight." Logan said.

"Yeah, you got great control over your powers." Rogue said.

"Thanks, that's about three years of training down but I still got a lot to learn about my powers." Naruto said.

"Then let us help you Naruto." Xavier said as he and Kakashi walked up to the others.

"I don't know, maybe I should stay here." Naruto said.

"No, Naruto you should go." Rin said.

"Mom?" Naruto asked.

"Your mothers right Naruto. We always knew you were destined for greatness, maybe this is it. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine." Kakashi said as he moved next to Rin.

"Yes Naruto don't worry, I've made some calls and your parents and your younger sibling will be taken care of." Xavier said.

"Thanks Professor Xavier." Naruto said.

"So kid you coming with us?" Logan asked.

"Sure , but I'm bringing someone with me." Naruto said looking at Hunter.

Line Break xxxxx

After getting some of his stuff that survived his house falling down and making sure his parents would be fine, Naruto agreed to go with Professor Xavier to Bayville. Professor X had some connections to get Naruto's house rebuilt and his parents were staying at a nice hotel until it was finished. His parents were sad to see him gone but they knew he would be fine. Naruto cried being gone but he would see them again. Naruto would call them whenever he could and he would go home when his mother got really pregnant to help her.

After the plane ride in the awesome "X-jet" as Scott called it, they landed at the Xavier institute. Scott and Rogue told him about the awesome parts of the institute and how Xavier formed what the others called the "X-men". They would act whenever there were problems or fights that innocents were at risk. Naruto was excited because they were superheroes like Iron man.

Professor Xavier also told Naruto that he would have to go to Bayville high for school and that he would need to keep his grades up if he wanted to train and help the X-men. Naruto looked out the window and saw the massive institute where he would be staying. It was huge with a large front yard with gates and a backyard with a pool and plenty of space to train. Then the X-jet hovered over the mansion and then he saw a part of the backyard open up and the jet landed. Naruto saw the jet land in a massive hangar that held the jet and other vehicles as well. Naruto got out of the plane with his backpack and some clothes as Xavier and the others showed him the institute.

"Well Naruto welcome to Xavier's Institute. This is the hangar where we keep the jet. Now come along and I show you're the rest of where you will be training with the others." Xavier said as he rolled with the others to show Naruto the rest of the institute.

They walked through the hallways as the others showed him the other training facilities including Cerebro and the danger room. Naruto was excited to use the danger room since he loved to train and Naruto didn't have to worry about people seeing him. Naruto could use his powers and be himself without worrying about being seen. They then took Naruto upstairs to the rest of the institute and to introduce Naruto to the rest of the students.

Naruto and the others walked into the main living room where he saw the other students there.

"Naruto, let me introduce you to the rest of your family. This is Ororo Monroe codename _Storm," _Xavier said pointing to the African American women with white hair, "Jean Grey," pointing to the girl with red hair and purple shirt and jeans, "Kurt Wagner, codename _Nightcrawler," _pointing to the boy with blue hair and watch, "Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde, codename _Shadowcat," _pointing to the young woman her the ponytail and pink shirt, "and Evan Daniels, codename _Spyke_." He said pointing to the African American teenager. "Everyone this is your new member, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hey guys." Naruto said.

"Hello Naruto, welcome to the Xavier Institute." Ororo said shaking his hand.

"Thanks, it's nice to be here." Naruto said.

"It's nice to meet you." Kurt said. (Kurt has a German accent but I'm going to write his dialogue normal)

"Thanks, Kurt right?" Naruto said as Kurt nodded.

"So Naruto as those whisker marks real?" Kitty asked thinking he was cute.

"Yeah, their birthmarks." Naruto said as everyone then heard a bark. "Oh right, come out Hunter, meet your new friends." Naruto said. As he unzipped his bag and Hunter jumped out. He then ran over to Logan and sat next to him.

"Awww, who's the cutie." Kitty said as she and Jean were gushing over the puppy.

"That's Hunter, he's my friend. Professor X let me bring him with me." Naruto said as Jean picked up Hunter.

"So Naruto, what's your power?" Evan asked the others were curious as well.

"I'll show you guys." Naruto said then thought of an idea. "But it would be better to see it in action. Hey Professor, can I try the danger room?" Naruto asked as Professor X chuckled at Naruto's readiness to train.

"I suppose so, but nothing higher then level three." Xavier said as Naruto nodded yes.

"Come on guys, you'll want to see this." Scott told them as they all went to the danger room.

They rode down the elevators as Naruto went into the danger room and the others went to the control room.

"Ok, Naruto get ready." Logan said.

"Born that way!" Naruto said excited.

"**Danger room training session level 3 begin." **The computer said as the room's defenses came online. Robots and turrets came online as they targeted Naruto. Naruto smiled as he was ready to show them what he could do.

"All right, lets get wild!" Naruto said as he ran towards the robots as they shot lasers at him but Naruto was able to dodge the blasts and when he got close he jumped high in the air and slammed his fist on the ground which released a huge energy shockwave which destroyed the robots.

Then turrets came out of the ground and shot at him but he created a water shield to block the lasers and then used the water as a whip and destroyed the turrets. Then when flying buzz saws came at him he then threw the water on the buzz saws and froze the water. The frozen buzz saws then fell on the floor and broke into pieces. Then mechanical tentacles came out of the walls and attacked Naruto as he dodged them. He rolled, flipped and jumped as the tentacles tried to crush and grab him.

The others in the control room were shocked to see how good he was with his powers. "Man Naruto is good." Evan said.

"Like wow, he is amazing." Kitty said as she blushed a little.

"Yup Naruto's got great control over his powers. When he went to get him, the Brotherhood came after him and he was able to take them all out." Scott said.

"Wow, he is good." Jean said as Hunter barked.

"Well then, lets see how the kid does with the final challenge." Logan said as he pressed a button.

Naruto just destroyed the tentacles using his wind power to slice the tentacles off the wall. Then flamethrowers came out of the ground and shot fire at him but he just stood still and when the fire hit him, the others screamed that he was dead but saw Logan, Scott, Rogue and Professor X calm. They looked again and saw the fire spin around his body and it then moved away showing a completely unscathed Naruto. He then moved his hands and the fire swirled around his body and then he launched the fire and the flamethrowers, melting them into a pool of hot metal.

Then a compartment on the floor opened up and a giant robotic machine version of a gargoyle warrior came out of the ground with a giant sword. The machine then ran at Naruto and swung down with his sword but Naruto used his strength to catch the sword. Everyone was shocked to see him do that, that sword weighed over 500 lbs and could cut through and mansion if it was used but Naruto caught it like it was nothing. He then broke the sword and made a fist and punched straight through chest of the Gargoyle causing the circuits and wire to be seen. He then tossed the machine off his arm and then used an energy blast to blow it up.

Naruto smirked seeing the broken machines and drones on the ground. He then looked up to the control room, "All right, how about more?!" Naruto yelled, pumped for more.

"That's enough for today, Naruto. Lets get you situated in your room." Xavier said.

"Oh, all right." Naruto said as he walked to the danger room exit and saw the others there as they ran up to him and congratulated him with his skill.

They then moved back up to the mansion as Logan and Kurt who teleported to his room, helped him move in.

"Here you go kid, this is your room." Logan said placing Naruto's bag on his bed.

"You need help setting up, mein Freund?" Kurt asked.

"No thanks Kurt, I got it." Naruto said as Logan and Kurt heard some noise and turned to see four other Naruto's putting stuff away. They were shocked and looked at him, "Energy clones, another one of my many talents." Naruto joked as Logan laughed.

"All right, you need anything come find us." Logan said as he and Kurt left.

Naruto was looking at his room and smiled. It wasn't anything fancy but it was nice, it had a big bed and dressers and it allowed him to decorate it how he chose. He set up some posters he had up on the walls of video games and movies with some ninja posters and put some family photos up as well. Naruto then noticed Hunter was missing.

"Hunter, where are you?" Naruto said looking around. "You guys keep unpacking, I need to go look for Hunter." Naruto said.

"Got it boss." The clones said as Naruto left.

Naruto walked through the halls of the mansion, looking for Hunter when he heard some barking and female giggles. He then followed the noise and turned to see Hunter playing with Rogue in the living room. Rogue was smiling as Hunter ran back and forth and ran up to her a lot, wagging his tail as she pet him.

"He's just bundles of fun isn't he?" Rogue heard as she saw Naruto leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, he is." Rogue said petting Hunter.

"He really likes you." Naruto said as Hunter snuggled on her lap.

"Yeah and the feelings mutual." Rogue said as she pet him.

"Hey Rogue, what did you mean by your power being a curse?" Naruto asked, curious about what she meant.

"When I make skin to skin contact with people, I absorb their memories and powers. Professor X says that I absorb the life force when I touch someone. If I touch someone for too long, I could really hurt them." Rogue sadly said. "I can't be close to people. It's a curse."

"I don't think so." Naruto said as he reached out and touched the part of her arm that wasn't protected by her glove or shirt and touched her bare skin. Rogue was shocked to see him do that but she didn't absorb any of his powers. She was shocked and frozen at how he was touching her but she wasn't absorbing any of his powers and his was not unconscious.

"How?" Rogue asked.

"I'm not sure." Naruto said as he then talked to Kurama in his head. _"Kurama, why isn't Rogue absorbing my powers?"_

"**That's my fault. It's also the reason that Professor X didn't scan for you years ago when your powers first appeared. I shielded your energy signal until I felt you had more of a control over your powers then I stopped. As for why the girl isn't absorbing your powers, when my energy and yours merged, it also created a barrier that prevents your energy from being leaked out of your body or in this case drained." **Kurama said.

"_Awesome thanks Kurama."_ Naruto said.

"**No problem just tell your girlfriend its one of your powers." **Kurama said.

"_She's not my girlfriend." _Naruto told him as Kurama laughed and Naruto cut the mental conversation they were having.

"It's one of my powers. It prevents my powers from being drained." Naruto told Rogue.

"Cool." Rogue said as she was happy about the fact she could be close with someone, especially since it was with the cute new guy.

"Want to make sure?" Naruto asked as she nodded and took off her glove. She then took Naruto's hand into hers and she didn't drain his powers.

"I guess you got one person you can be close to." Naruto told Rogue as she smiled and Hunter happily barked.

Logan then walked into the room and saw what the two were doing. Naruto and Rogue saw Logan and quickly separated with a blush on Rogue's face. "Am I interrupting something kiddies?" Logan joked.

"Uhh… no Logan, I just came looking for Hunter. I'm going to get some rest, I got a big day tomorrow." Naruto said as he left, referring to his first day at Bayville high.

"Rogue, you ok?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I'm perfect." Rogue said. "Everything's perfect." Rogue said as she went to her room with a smile on her face and put her glove back on.

Logan just chuckled, "Ahh, kids." He said as he went to bed.

Line Break xxxxx

The next morning was busy with noise and movement as everyone was busy getting ready to head to school. Naruto also got up early to get ready for his first day at Bayville high. He got dressed in his usual attire and went to the kitchen to grab breakfast with the others. He saw the other students eating and chatting as Logan and Xavier were drinking coffee while Ororo was eating and petting Hunter who as snuggled on his lap.

Breakfast was fun as he got to talk with the others and learned some new things. He learned that Evan is a big skateboarder and Kurt's watch was an image inducer so he could look normal when he went to school. Naruto saw his true form and he had to admit, Kurt looked awesome. He also learned everyone else's powers, Jean was a telepath and telekinetic, Spyke could create spikes and Kurt was a teleporter and Kitty could walk through solid objects. They then left for school in Scott's car and one of the vans.

The others told Naruto that the Brotherhood went to Bayville as well and Mystique was actually the principle but the school was neutral ground, so no fighting. They got to the school and Rogue escorted Naruto to the office where Principal Darkholme was home sick so the Vice principal gave him his schedule.

Naruto had some classes, math, science, English, etc... he also had a few with the others and unfortunately a few with the Brotherhood but he smirked when he saw that they were bruised and bandaged up from his fight. When lunch came around he got his lunch which was funky smelling and went outside to the tables and saw the others and joined them.

"Hey guys." Naruto said as he sat down next to Kurt and Rogue.

"Hey, Naruto. How's your first day going so far?" Jean asked.

"Not bad, but is this what lunch is like everyday?" Naruto asked poking the weird brown thing on his tray.

"Only on mystery meat Thursday." Scott said.

"Duly noted, remind me to pack lunch on Thursday." Naruto said pushing the food away.

"So how were your classes?" Kitty asked.

"Not bad, they were ok. I do like that one teacher, Mr. McCoy, he's really cool." Naruto.

"Yeah, I've heard he's one of the most popular teachers here." Kitty said.

"So Naruto, are you the reason the Brotherhood looks worse for wear?" Evan asked pointing to the Brotherhood at the other table who bandaged and bruised up.

"Yup, now they'll think twice before messing with me again." Naruto said confidently as the others laughed. Then Duncan and his football buddies came over.

"Awww, look who's here, Bayville's newest little kitty cat. Not hungry Narro how about some milk!" Duncan made fun of Naruto for his whisker marks as his football buddies laughed along while the others just thought he was a jerk.

"First off, it's Naruto your blockhead and second I'm actually surprised Duncan. You know why?" Naruto asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"You actually knew that cats had whiskers, good job." Naruto said in a joking manner as the others laughed while Duncan and his friends got angry.

"Oh Yeah, whiskers, you want a knuckle sandwich?!" Duncan threatened.

"I bet you can't even spell knuckle!" Naruto joked as the laughing got louder and Duncan got madder. He then just left furious as Naruto and the others continued to laugh.

"Ha, that'll teach the idiot. And if it doesn't maybe this will." Naruto said with a smirk as the others then heard a boom, and then a yelp and saw Duncan and his friends covered in pink paint. Now everyone who saw them burst out laughing, seeing Duncan in pink paint as Naruto smiled at his work.

"You don't mess with the king of pranks." Naruto said confidently as he and Kurt high-fived.

"Naruto you should lay off Duncan." Jean said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because it's not nice." Jean said while Naruto looked at her weird.

"Relax Naruto, Jean has a thing for Duncan." Kurt and Evan said making kissing faces while the others laughed. Jean just looked at them while Scott had a look of subtle jealousy.

Soon the lunch bell rang and everyone had to get to class. Naruto finished up with his English and then Gym which wasn't bad. When school got out he got a ride back to the mansion from Scott. Naruto had to admit, Scott had a nice looking car. That gave Naruto an idea. When he got back to the institute, he asked Logan about any near bye car recycle plants or garages. Then he convinced Logan to go with him to the depot to pick up a Junker and when they returned their was an old mustang in the garage. Professor Xavier and Ororo were wondering what Naruto was going to do with an old car.

"So Naruto, what are you planning?" Xavier asked.

"Well, I figured that I could use a car so I wouldn't have to rely on the Scott or using one of the vans. And since I have no money to buy a new car, I figured I get an old one." Naruto said pointing to the Junker.

"I see, and now what?" Ororo asked.

"Now I fix her and soon I'll have my own car." Naruto said as he went over to get some tools off the wall.

"You know how to fix cars?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, my dad taught me He doesn't believe in having someone else touch his 'baby' as he called it so he learned how to fix cars. He taught me and I could build and strip any vehicle." Naruto said confidently as he brought some tools on a table over.

"Good luck kid, your going to need it." Logan said.

"I won't need luck, I bet you I'll have this whole thing ready in three days." Naruto said as he kicked the side of the car and the front and back bumpers fell off. "Maybe four." Naruto said.

"Good luck Naruto." Xavier said as they left him to his project.

Naruto quickly made 6 other clones and they quickly got to work checking the frame of the Junker and taking note of what needed to be replaced.

For the next three days any time Naruto wasn't busy doing homework or at school, he was in the garage. Everyone was wondering how he was doing with his car. He didn't let anyone see it until he finished and the only time he would need them was when he would move supplies and stuff to the garage. The fourth day came and right as they got out of school, Naruto went straight to his garage as usual. In a few hours he then called everyone to the garage. They were all gathered around to see a giant sheet covering the car and Naruto's other clones putting stuff away before they poof.

"Well I know I have kept you guys guessing but the wait is over. Oh and Logan I was right, only four days." Naruto said as Logan just huffed as the others chuckled. "So without further ado, Ta Da!" Naruto said as he then threw the sheet off the car to reveal a pristine and perfectly clean and fixed 1967 Mustang GT 500 Super Snake. It was clean with new wheels, windows and hood with a Dark orange color and red stripe going through the center.

Everyone was shocked to see the car he built. It was hard to believe that a few days ago it was a Junker and now it looked brand new with a clean shine.

"How did you do this?!" Scott asked, inspecting the car.

"Hard work, patience, and help." Naruto said as the others looked at the car.

"I must say I am impressed at how well this turned out." Professor Xavier said looking at the car.

"Thanks Professor." Naruto said.

"You know how to drive it?" Logan asked.

"I got my license. The only problem was that I had no car." Naruto said.

"Well you have one, but I must warn you Naruto, no trouble and you must keep your grades up or this car will stay in the garage." Professor X said.

"Don't worry Professor, I understand." Naruto said.

"Man we got to take this thing for a joyride." Evan said as Kurt agreed.

"No way! No one touched my car but me." Naruto said as the others chuckled at Naruto's protection of his car.

"Well then, while we're all together, Naruto we have something for you." Professor X said as they all went to the living room.

Naruto followed them to see Logan grabbed a box as Ororo and Professor X were with him while the others were watching.

"You have grown quite comfortable here and everyone has welcomed into the institute. We have all seen your capabilities and I know that you will be a great asset to the team and to this school." Professor X said as he gave Naruto the box. "Welcome to the X-men."

"Congrats Kid." Logan said to Naruto as he then opened the box to reveal his X-men uniform. It was a mix of blue, black and orange. It had the X buckle Naruto saw the others had on their uniforms and shoulder guards but he also saw that it his swirl on the front and he turned the back to see Kurama painted on.

"I called your parents to ask their opinion. They said you would like it." Professor X said. "_And someone else will as well." _

"**He's right, it's perfect. It really catches my greatness." **Kurama said as Naruto snorted.

"They were right, it's perfect. Thanks Professor." Naruto said as he admired his uniform.

"Now all we need for you is a codename." Ororo said as Naruto thought for a second.

"I know the perfect name." Naruto said as he faced the others. "Call me Maelstrom." Naruto said as the others liked it and congratulated him.

Naruto joined the X-men.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Hope you guys like the first chapter. I introduced Naruto and his powers to the X-men and now he is one. Expect the rest of the chapters to be about the same length is not a little shorter since I'll have multiple episodes in one chapter. **

**When the story starts with the Canon, the characters will follow their TV personality and the progressions of Naruto friendship with Rogue and eventual relationship are coming as well as his relationship with Logan and Professor X. Naruto will also be a big pain for Magneto, so look forward to that. Next chapter starts with Spykecam. **

**Please review a review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or X-men, both belong to their respective owners. **


	2. Chapter 2-Spyke Cam-Grim Reminder

**Here is the first chapter of Maelstrom and the X-men. It will start with the episode Spykecam and end with the episode Grim Reminder. Enjoy!**

**Maelstrom and the X-men**

**Spykecam**

Naruto's time at the institute was great. When he got his uniform, he was now apart of the X-men. Training with the rest of the team was great and he learned a lot. Scott or Cyclops was the leader and Naruto saw he was a good leader. Training was great and it felt good to be apart of a team again. He relationship with the others improved as well, he and Kurt were great friends since they both were pretty goofy and they had fun pranking people. He was good friends with Evan too and he and Kitty hit it off. Jean was like a big sister to him since she was very organized and responsible. His relationship with Rogue was ok, she was his friend like everyone else was but she was still closed off. She liked keeping to herself, Naruto expected that it was because of her powers. Hopefully he could break her out of that, but for now he would be a friend and patient.

Professor X and Logan were doing really well in helping him get more control over his powers. Professor X with the help of Kurama, taught Naruto how to create solid constructs with his energy, it took a lot out of him to but he was getting better. He could create energy shuriken and kunai and even made an energy sword but it still drained him. Overall, his months since staying at the institute was great. He stayed in contact with his parents back in San Diego and they were doing well. His time at school was ok but he didn't love it.

He was hoping for excitement, not knowing that in Bayville a beastly man with a tattered brown cloak and long hair was walking to the power plant. He roared like an animal as he destroyed the gate with his bare hands and climbed up the water tower.

At Bayville high, the bell rung ending classes. Naruto just finished Social Science with Evan and was heading to his math class.

"See ya, Evan." Naruto said as Evan waved goodbye.

Evan got up and looked at the D on his paper on the Star Wars Program and exhaled in frustration. "Man, Professor Xavier's gonna ground me for the rest of my life." Evan said.

"Mr. Daniels, could we talk for a moment please?" He teacher told him as Evan walked over. "Admittedly, I asked for a report on the star wars program. However, I wasn't talking about the movie."

"But I like movies." Evan replied.

"And that's fine. But I was expecting a report on the National Space Defense system." His teacher told him.

"Yeah I sort a figured that out by my grade." Evan said then came up with an idea. "Hey look man, is there anything I can do to make this up? Extra credit, anything?" Evan asked.

"Hmmm… perhaps there is something." His teacher said as he went to his desk and pulled out a digital camera.

"Whoa a digi-cam! How cool is that." Evan said.

"You know Evan, current events can mean a lot of things. Including things that are important to people your age. They don't have to be huge just have to mean a lot to you. How would you like to do a film report on that?" his teacher asked.

"Ya mean it?" Evan asked as he took the camera.

"You got it. Here. Project is due at the end of the week, I suggest you get started." His teacher told him.

"Hey, I'm on it. And thanks for the second chance, Mr. V." Evan said as he left the class. "Cool, instant rewind, digital zoom." Evan said as he went to the window to test it out.

He was looking out at Bayville and recording what he saw. "Hey, I can even see the institute with this thing." Evan said as he zoomed in on the gate and saw Logan enter. "Wow, ha ha, Hello Logan."

"EVAN!" Some yelled as they grabbed his shirt and Evan yelled. He readied spikes from his hand but looked to see Kurt.

"Man, don't scare me like that. I almost tooth picked you." Evan said as he reseeded his spikes.

"Sorry. Image inducers on the fritz, I've got to get back to the institute before someone see's me. That means missing our shop class." Kurt told Evan as his image inducer was flickering on and off.

"Hey, no prob. I'll catch it on tape for you." Evan said, pointing to his camera.

"Cool! Then I'm out of here." Kurt said as he teleported away.

A distance away, the same feral figure was looking at Evan through binoculars, and smiled, showing his sharp teeth. He stood up and removed the binoculars revealing himself to be Sabertooth, and old enemy of Logan, who has come back.

Line Break xxxxx

Evan was sitting behind some lockers as he was filming with his new camera. He was filming the hall which was pretty empty except for Naruto who at his locker and another kid who was hanging posters.

"And Action." He said as he was filming. He then zoomed in to see Rogue and Kitty walked down the hall.

"I didn't swipe you stupid novel." Rogue told Kitty.

"Oh right, like I suppose it just got into your gym locker by accident." Kitty said, pointing at Rogue.

"You loaned it to Kurt, and he loaned it to me. I was gonna give it back." Rogue said.

"Oh right, like—hey." She said as bumped into someone dropping her books. "Oh, sorry, could I be any klutzier." She said as she turned to see the boy she bumped into.

"No problem let me help." He said as he helped her with her books.

"Hey, I feel like such a dork, I mean I should be more careful of where I'm going." Kitty said as Rouge pouted while Evan and Naruto, who saw him and what he was doing joined him.

"And enter the love interest." Evan said commenting on his film and Naruto chuckled.

"Thank you, Jason." Kitty said.

"Thank you, Jason, ekkkk." Rogue said making fun of Kitty. She continued to watch as the two talked and Kitty was getting flustered. "Ekkkk, I'm definitely going to be ill."

"Hey you're going to try out for the school play right?" Jason asked. "We need girls who can sing and dance."

"So, like what part do you play?" she asked, cutely.

"Umm, I'm the um… male lead." He said.

"You're going to be Dracula? Cool, well then like duh, I mean yeah sure. Of course I'm going to totally try out." She said.

"Great, then I'll see you tomorrow." Jason said as he left.

"Just when I thought you could not get possibly more pathetic." Rogue teased her.

"At least, I've got a hope of getting casted. Unlike you." Kitty told her.

"Ohhh, character conflict." Naruto said, watching the two interact.

"Time to get up close and personal." Evan said as he zoomed in more.

"Yeah right, think about it. I was made for this play." Rogue said as she turned to the side and saw Naruto and Evan. "Hey! What are you playing at Porcupine?"

"Oppps, busted." Naruto said.

"It's cool, I'm just doing an assignment for Vandemiere's class." Evan said as he and Naruto walked up to the girls.

"I better not see my face on that tape or they're going to be calling you _Spyke-less" _Rogue threatened him.

"Uhh, yeah. Hey look, don't worry about it. So are you guys going to audition for this?" Evan said pointing to the poster.

"Well, I am." Kitty said, confidently.

"Yeah, me too." Rogue replied.

Kitty and Rogue then parted ways as Evan resumed filming. "Oh yeah, character conflict, now that's what I'm talking about." Evan said.

Sabertooth jumped over the rooftops of Bayville until he was across from the school. He sat there waiting for the kid he saw to come out. He smiled as he saw Evan step out of school with his skateboard.

"And now, for an Evan's eye view of what it means to be a truly thrashing street skater." Evan said to the camera as he jumped onto his skateboard and left. Skating over people and weaving through the crowds of students talking, Sabertooth saw him leaving and immediately tailed the kid.

He was watching the kid skate as he kept up with him and when he thought it was time to move he did. He jumped on Evan, swiped his camera and shoved him down an alley; all without having Evan see his face. Evan crashed into some dumpsters, as Sabertooth jumped to the staircase below the street Evan was on to look at the camera. He played the footage Evan recorded and rewound through until he found the footage of the institute and Logan.

Evan got back up, throwing the garbage off of him. "Man, someone is looking for some trouble!" Evan said in anger as he readied some spikes.

He ran out to the street to see his camera on the ground. "Oh man, I hope it isn't busted." Evan said as he tested it out. "Seems to be ok." He said in relief as he saw Toad at the top of the stairs.

"Sup Daniels." Toad said.

"What do you want, Tolansky?" Evan asked. "Look I'm busy here."

"I heard about your movie" Toad said as he jumped up and balanced on the railing. "Check me out." He said as he jumped up to the building next to the street, then jumped off and slide down the railing and flipped and landed next to Evan. "Style, charisma, the Toads got it all yo. So start shooting already."

"Take a hike, Tolansky. I got too much respect for my craft." Evan said as he skated away, missing Sabertooth on the building above, smiling.

Line Break xxxxx

The next day came as everyone was waking up. Naruto woke up, rubbing his eyes to wake up more and grabbed a towel to head to the bathroom. He passed Kurt who just left and was eating some toast. He then heard some commotion from Evan's room but was too tired so he just kept moving.

Evan woke up from his alarm clock. He shut it off, yawned and stretched and when he did he accidently shot out two spikes. One hit and broke his mirror while the other hit a lamp.

"Oh man, not again." Evan said.

His door knocked as his aunt came in. "Up and at'em little man. Breakfast in ten. And what's this?" Ororo asked, pointing to the camera.

"It's a school project. I'm recording current events, from the Evan Daniels Perspective." Evan told his aunt.

"I don't mind the Evan Daniels perspective, but I don't think a Spyke eye view is such a good idea." She said as she pulled a spike out of the wall.

"Oh, yeah. I see what you mean." Evan replied.

"I think you better let us take a look at your film before you turn it in. Understand?" Ororo asked.

"Yea sure Aunty O." He said.

Evan got dressed and then proceeded to record what was going on in the institute. One of those things happens to be Jean trying to figure out what to wear. When Jean was trying to figure out what to wear she saw Evan snooping.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Hey get that camera out of my face now!" She yelled as she used her telekinesis to shut the door and push him away.

"Ohhh ahhh, ow. Hey, touchy, touchy." Evan said as he picked himself up and narrated his film. "Now wasn't that interesting? Anyway, lets see if I can find some real action around here." Evan said as he went outside.

Logan, Scott and Naruto were suited up in their X-men uniforms, getting ready for Logan's training session outside. They had to run a distance while avoiding obstacles and the defense systems.

"Field battle training Sim 7, activate." Logan said as he was using the control panel.

The turrets and defense systems came online and were ready to fire as Logan, Scott and Naruto got ready.

"All right, and Go!" Naruto said as they all took off running down the course with Logan in front and Scott and Naruto behind him.

One of the turrets shot out electrified lead balls but Logan was able to dodge them and Naruto and Scott did the same. Scott would shot some optic blasts destroying them in mid-air while Naruto did the same with his energy blasts. Logan then rolled under another volley and unsheathed his claws and slashed at the lead balls. Then a net shot at Logan.

"Watch your back!" Scott said.

Logan turned and sliced the net and a launched ball. Evan was skating behind them, catching everything on video. Then bolos were shot out and Scott blasted on but another one caught his feet and he tripped. Naruto was able to jump and flip over, blasting at some more targets.

Evan skated by, recording Scott fall down and was recording Naruto. "Now that's reality T.V." Evan said, excited.

Two spiked morning stars were shot out but Logan sliced them but the debris nearly took off Evans head if he didn't duck. "Whoa awesome." Evan said, looking at the wreckage the morning stars caused.

Logan stopped and turned to see Evan skating up, which caused Naruto to stop as well. Then another set of turrets came up and launched out flying buzz saws. "No, Look out!" Logan said as he pushed Evan away and deflected the buzz saws while Naruto raised up a rock wall to stop his.

Evan was on the ground, shocked over what almost happened. Logan then picked him up, "What do you think you're doing here, Bub?! Those things could have taken your empty head right off!" Logan scolded Evan.

"Ah, I was just trying—" "Give me that thing!" Logan told him as he took Evans camera.

"Hey, give it back!" Evan said as Logan pressed the erase button. "Aw man, why'd you do that?" Evan asked as Scott and Naruto joined the two.

"Let's just say, you got on my bad side. Now what else you got on this machine?" Logan asked as he was watching the recordings. He saw the one of him driving up to the Institute when the recording changed to Sabertooth.

"_Thanks for showing me where Logan is kid. I owe you one_." The recording played as Logan grunted out in anger.

"Who the heck was that?!" Evan asked, seeing the recording.

"Sabertooth." Logan said in anger.

"A what tooth?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Sabertooth, he's got old issues with Wolverine. And it looks like you clued him into our location." Scott said as the perimeter alarms went off.

"Ya think?!" Logan asked ironically.

Sabertooth then ripped off the front gates of the entrance and walked in. The automated defense turrets kicked in and blasted at him, but Sabertooth was too fast for the lasers to hit. Professor X was in the control room and saw that Sabertooth had arrived at the institute.

Sabertooth continued to weave through the laser fire and smashed the turrets before he found Wolverine and the others. "Not bad Logan, but not good enough!" Sabertooth taunted him as he walked closer and Wolverine had his claws out ready to fight and Naruto and Scott were ready to back him up.

"_Logan, I thought you had prevented Sabertooth from following you here?"_ Professor X asked telepathically.

"_I did last time Charles. But his time he had help_." Logan replied referred to Evan.

"It's all my fault. What have I done? " Evan said.

Soon the others came out, in their uniforms to help fight as Sabertooth roared and charged at Logan.

"He's mine." Logan said as the two fought. They traded punches and slashes with their claws as the two seemed pretty evenly matched.

"No! This is not the place for your private war!" Storm said as she conjured up a thundercloud and shot lighting at Sabertooth who yelled in pain as it forced him back.

"Try twice the voltage, you overgrown fur ball!" Naruto shouted as he blasted Sabertooth with lightning as well and Sabertooth cried out even louder but when it ended he acted like it didn't phase him.

"_Jeez, what's he made of_?" Naruto thought.

"_**I don't know kit, but from what I can sense. That guy has an advance healing power like you and metal claws over there. He can take the punishment."**_ Kurama told Naruto, watching in on the fight from inside Naruto's mind.

"_Thanks for the info_." Naruto replied as Storm now conjured up winds that was slowing down Sabertooth but not stopping him.

When he got close to Logan, Cyclops blasted him with an optic blast. "Maelstrom, back up Storm." Cyclops told him.

"Right." Maelstrom replied as he sent out his own whirlwind at Sabertooth. It pushed the animal further back but it still didn't stop him, Sabertooth was relentless.

Jean then saw the concrete bench on the yard and used her powers to send it at Sabertooth and that put him on his back. Sabertooth got back up as Storm and Naruto fired more lightning at him but Sabertooth endured the pain. Then Cyclops joined them and the combined power put Sabertooth on his back again. Sabertooth got up, charred and smoking from the lightning and growled.

"This isn't over Logan!" Sabertooth yelled as he fled.

"I got him." Maelstrom said as he created rock walls to stop Sabertooth but he just barreled through or jumped over them. Logan chased after him, not wanting Sabertooth to get away.

"Wolverine, no!" Storm called out to him but Wolverine keep moving. Sabertooth headed away from the Institute and fled through the trees as Logan followed him. He followed him through the foliage and shrubbery but when he came across the lake, he lost Sabertooths scent. Logan growled out in frustration that Sabertooth got away and heading back to the mansion.

Everyone else went back into the mansion as Logan talked to Professor Xavier. "He'll be back you know. "Logan told Charles.

"Well, he won't come here again. He knows the automated defense will detect him." Charles said.

"Hmmm, that's the problem. He'll want to get me away from here, get me alone. And to do that, he's going to need…" "A hostage?" Charles asked, finishing his sentence.

"Got it in one." Logan said.

"Hmm, this means that all the students are in danger." Charles said.

"Yeah and I got to do something about it." Logan said, not knowing that Evan was listening.

Evan was in the hallway, thinking about every that's happened. "You see the trouble you caused." Evan told him camera. "If only there was some way of fixing this… this mess." Evan said as he heard Kitty and Rogue come down the halls.

"I got to practice for the audition and you've been hogging the soundtrack all morning." Rogue told Kitty.

"Hey I bought it, get your own." Kitty replied.

"Ladies, ladies, maybe we can all help each other out." Evan told them.

"What do you want?!" They both asked him.

"Look, you two think you can stop arguing for two seconds to help me with something important?" Evan asked.

"Like what?" Rogue asked.

"I'll tell you on the way, and we may need to do some improvising but first we need a ride." Evan said as he saw Naruto walking toward them.

"Hey guys." Naruto said.

"Naruto buddy, we need your car." Evan said.

Sabertooth was hidden in the forests surrounding the institute, waiting. He then heard a car and saw a Mustang drive out of the front gate with Naruto driving, Evan in shotgun and Rogue and Kitty in the passenger seats.

"Four little piggy's all alone, Logan you're making this too easy." Sabertooth said as he followed the four.

Logan was walking down the staircase in the main hall when he saw Scott walking with his car keys.

"Just heading out for a burger." Scott told Logan.

"No you ain't bub. Until I nail that hairball none of you are to leave the premises." Logan said.

"Aw man—" "Don't even start! Now, where are the others?" Logan asked.

"Umm, Kurt and Jean are upstairs, but I think Rogue, Kitty and Evan took off with Naruto." Scott said as Logan released his claws in frustration. "I'll come with you."

"No you stay put, look after the others." Logan told him as he left.

Evan had Naruto drive until they found a clearing to shoot at. When they did, Naruto parked the car and they found an open area where Evan would be able to film the girls as they practiced for their audition.

"And action." Naruto joked as he pushed play on the boom box and the music started playing.

Evan was filming as Kitty and Rogue danced. Kitty was having fun and just being carefree while Rogue seems more closed off and after a few seconds she stopped.

"Come on, Rogue. Get with the program, shake that thing." Evan told her.

"Hey, she's got her moves, I got mine." Rogue said as Kitty continued to dance.

"Yeah, girl you need to go with it. You need to lighten up, you're like a walking zombie." Kitty told her.

"Hey listen, Rogue. How about you shed them gloves and give K-girl a tiny tap?" Evan asked.

"What?" Rogue said.

"No way!" Kitty said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Naruto said.

"Listen to me, just enough to rip Kitty's moves." Evan said.

"Might work. Just concentrate on them." Rogue said as she took off her glove.

"Ok, but you better not like lay me out." Kitty said as they touched fingers. The second they did that, Kitty was drained but only a little to cause her to shiver.

"Whoa, like that was pretty awesome. Oh man, am I talking like her?" Rogue said.

"Ok, lets get on with it. Action!" Evan said as Naruto pressed play. The two girls then dances with Rogue now dancing almost exactly like Kitty was. "Looking good, looking good."

Naruto was smiling as he saw them having fun but then stopped as he smelled something.

"_**Kit, that tooth guy's close."**_ Kurama told Naruto.

"Uh, guys—" "Raargh!" Sabertooth yelled as he jumped out into the clearing, causing Evan to fall back in fear.

Sabertooth roared as he crushed the boom box and held up Evan. "Your Mine!"

Rogue took off her clove and Naruto prepared to fight. "Been expecting you." Evan said as he released spikes all over his body, several stabbing into Sabertooth who yelled out in pain. "You got to be sharp if you're going to mess with the Spyke." Evan said Sabertooth then threw him into Naruto and Rogue.

They groaned in pain as Naruto pushed Evan off and saw Sabertooth attack Kitty but he phased through her and hit a tree.

"Kitty, Get Back!" Naruto said as sent out roots from the tree to hold Sabertooth.

"Nice try kid, but you got to do better then that!" Sabertooth yelled as he broke the roots and got free. He charged at Naruto while dodging energy blasts and when he got close he punched Naruto into a tree. Rogue got up and saw Naruto slump against the tree.

"Ow, geez that hurt. But I don't break easily." Naruto said as then channeled energy into the ground and stone spikes shot at Sabertooth who smashed them.

"Picking on kids, Creed. Big mistake." Wolverine said as he tacked Sabertooth and the two wrestled on the ground.

"Yeah, why?" Creed asked.

"Cause, it really ticks me off!" Wolverine shouted as he threw Sabertooth over his shoulder.

Sabertooth flipped onto his feet but before he could attack, Rogue snuck up behind him and drained his energy. He collapsed to the ground, unconscious as Rogue grew fur, her nails grew into claws, her hair grew longer and her teeth got sharper. He boots ripped open showing her fur-covered feet.

"Aww, and I just shaved my legs last night." Rogue complained.

"Nice, the finishing touch. You planned this didn't you porcupine?" Logan asked.

"Umm, a little bit, yeah." Evan said.

"Well don't do it again! You could have all been killed. And don't give me them puppy dog eyes, half pint. You're grounded, and so are the rest of you." Logan said as he put Sabertooth over his shoulder.

"Umm, for how long?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, until She-wolf there gets a hair cut anyway." Logan said as Rogue pouted and Naruto and Kitty chuckled. "Now let's go."

"What are you going to do with Sabertooth, now?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, Scott said you two been duking it out for years." Evan said.

"He and I got unfinished business." Logan said.

"So, what's going to happen to him?" Rogue asked.

"Oh, he'll get a little cooling off period." Logan said as the five went back to the Institute.

Logan and Professor X dropped Sabertooth somewhere far away and wiped his memory so he has no idea how to find Logan. Rogue and Kitty got in the play and everyone went to see them. Evan also got great inspiration for his film, talking about his new family at the institute. Even though they aren't blood, they always look after one another. And he was right, Naruto had to admit that everyone here looked out for one another and that they were apart of his family.

**Survival of the Fittest**

At the Stokes County Maximum Security Facility, one police car entered the facility. A cop then went down the various levels of the facility until he got to a set of steel doors. He used a key and unlocked it to reveal a path to another security checkpoint. The cop then came up to a laser grid with a palm scanner. He put his hand to it and it scanned him through. He then walked to a separate security room, with a high-tech prison cell in the middle. He entered the cell using the laser eye scanner and the doors opened to reveal the prisoner.

A mammoth sized man wearing brown tank-like armor was unconscious. He was submerged in the liquid in the cell, and was chained to the ground. The cop then pressed a button on the control panel for the cell and drained the liquid. The cop then revealed himself to be Mystique in disguise.

"Wake up, Cain. It's time you had a long overdue family reunion with your brother, Charles Xavier." She said as Cain woke up.

Line Break xxxxx

At a small-secluded campgrounds in Northern New York, a group of students from Bayville High School were attending a survival-training program for the weekend.

"You will not be making wallets, neck tie racks or paper weights. You will not be engaging in potato sack races, water ball fights or pony rides. You will be taking 20-mile hikes, rappelling 200 ft cliffs, and crossing treacherous water, with no more then a rope and the courage you can muster. Do you read me?!" The survival-training camp leader told them.

"Yes, Sergeant Hawk, sir.!" They all responded.

"I said do you read me?!" He asked again.

"Yes, Sergeant Hawk, Sir!" They responded again.

"Welcome to Iron Back survival camp. A name you won't soon forget. Now here we have a young man Scott Sumner." Hawke said.

"It's Summers, sir" Scott replied.

"Whose Scholastic achievements at Bayville High have earned him the rank of group leader. You will be following his lead." Sergeant Hawke said while the Brotherhood didn't look happy. "You've got ten minutes to stow your gear and report to the training field. Dismissed!" Hawke said as the rest of the students left, leaving the X-men by the bus.

"Ohh, I'm going to be like dead in two days." Kitty complained.

"What about me, I'm a city kid." Evan said.

"What did we ever do to deserve this?" Kurt asked.

"I'm going AWOL. Anyone know how to hot-wire a school bus?" Rogue asked as she got her bag.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down private. Come on, we're not washing out in front of the whole school. Besides, Professor X endorses this place." Scott said.

"Yeah, at least he gave us a choice. Survival training here or with Wolverine." Jean said.

"Some choice." Rogue commented.

"Come on, we can do this." Scott said.

"I feel bad for Naruto, since he started later then us, he didn't qualify for the trip." Kurt said.

"Yeah, Wolverine's probably killed him by now." Kitty said.

They all got their packs and headed to the cabins. The Brotherhood watched them as they left.

"Group leader… Scholastic achievement... that should have been me." Fred said.

"You can't even spell Scholastic achievement, blob." Pietro replied.

"But I can spell doomed." Fred said as he punched his fists. "Which is what that goody-goody gang is after I get them alone in the woods."

"Yeah, I can hear it now. Search and rescue efforts abandoned for missing teens, no traces found." Todd said.

"Hey guys, take it easy. We'll hurt them where it hurts the most, in public, in front of everyone. Let's go." Lance said.

Line Break xxxxx

Back at Stokes County Maximum Facility, Mystique was telling Cain what he missed. "Cellular Paralysis bio-fluid. Amazing, it actually stopped the unstoppable." She said as he released his chains and opened his cell door. "It will take a few minutes before you can move. Then I'll sneak you outside this horrible prison, where—who was it that locked you away?" Mystique asked, jokingly. "Oh that's right, your brother Charles Xavier." She said as Cain growled in anger.

"Who… are you?" Cain asked, still weak from the Paralysis fluid.

"A deal maker." She said as she opened the locker nearby to get his helmet. "I arrange your early release and you deliver to me one item in your brother's possession. His mutant detection system know as Cerebro." She said.

"And… my brother?" Cain asked as Mystique strapped his helmet on.

"Hmm, I leave his fate in your capable hands." Mystique said. "You are after all, the unstoppable Juggernaut. Now I have a plane waiting it will take you—" She was cut off by Cain who pushed her away as he walked out.

"No one… no one takes Juggernaut anywhere. And nothing gets in my way." He said as he punched the prison doors clean off their hinges.

"Charming." Mystique said as he left.

Line Break xxxxx

Back at the camp, everyone was undertaking the survival training that Sergeant Hawke was putting them through. Right now they were doing an obstacle course, which started with rope climbing that Fred almost destroyed. Next was zip-lining until they reached the river they would boat across to the finish line. It was Scott and Lance, neck and neck the entire time. Lance cheated, using his powers to send Scott down river as Lance rowed across.

"Hey, that cheating chump." Evan said, ready to pop a hole in his raft until Jean stopped him.

"Listen, we agreed not to use any powers out here, remember?" Jean told Evan and everyone who was watching. "You know, just man against nature."

"That guys needs his boat popped." Evan said.

"Yeah, well. Scotts cool, he'll handle it like a group leader should." Jean said as they watched Lance row across the river until a laser blast knocked him out of the raft. "Or not."

Scott then got back into his raft and rowed across and crossed the finish line. "That loser Scott should have lost, and you know it." Fred told the X-men.

"Yeah, just because he slipped and took a bath, the guy went ballistic." Pietro said.

"Slipped, more like avalanched." Kurt said.

"He stole that first place ribbon." Todd said.

"He did not." Kitty told them.

"You want that ribbon so bad, I'll pin it to your face." Rogue said as both sides argued.

Sergeant Hawke saw this and growled at their behavior. He then blew his whistle to get them to stop. They all had to do 60 push-ups as punishment for their fighting.

"Here at Iron Back, we got ways to weed the loudmouths from the tough guys. We fight it out in the wilderness, against the wilderness. You grunts want to prove how tough you are, fine! The first team to snatch a flag I put up there on Mount Humiliation and brings it back to me wins." Sergeant said and then left.

Pietro and Kurt then talked about getting up there by themselves but Hawke stopped that train of thought. "The whole group or no one! As proof I want a group shot of every member at the top, Are we Clear!?" Hawke asked.

"Sir, yes Sir!" They responded.

"You leave in five from opposite trails. Be ready." Hawke said.

Line Break xxxxx

Back at the Institute, Logan and Naruto just finished up some survival training and Naruto didn't think it was that bad. It was like his shinobi training but a lot more intense but Naruto wasn't a quitter and kept going. Logan was pretty impressed at the kid's stamina.

Professor Xavier was at Cerebro, picking up mutant activity. "Is Cerebro picking up new mutant sigs?" Logan asked as he and Naruto, who was carrying hunter walked in.

"No, just the students. Up on Iron Back, they've been a little active." Charles said.

"Hmmm, did you tell them not to use their powers?" Logan asked.

"No, I was hoping they would make that decision for themselves." Charles said.

"Well, I guess that didn't work out." Naruto said as Hunter barked.

"Well I still say you should have let me handle their survival training." Logan said.

"I gave them that choice, Logan. They felt that they had a better chance at surviving the camp." Charles said as the computer went off. "Well, it seems we have a new mutant on the scene as well."

"**Discovery. Enhanced Mutant Signature. Identity confirmed and matched to archive file."** The computer said as it was showing them the data.

"Archive file? Who would… " Charles asked as then was shocked as he saw the picture of Cain Marko as the mutant signature.

"**Name Cain Marko. Residence Stokes County Maximum Security Prison. Current Location in transit. Upstate New York**." The computer said, showing them the map.

"No." Charles said.

"Cain Marko? Whose…" "My half brother. Somehow he's escaped. But that's… that's impossible." Charles told them.

"What's an enhanced Mutant Signature?" Naruto asked.

"He possessed an x-gene at birth but it remained dormant for most of his life. So he awakened it with Mysticism." Professor X told them.

"What kind of powers does he have?" Logan asked.

"He has become a Juggernaut. Invulnerable." Charles said as Juggernaut was walking to the institute, barreling through the police barricades put up to stop him.

"How long till he gets here?" Naruto asked.

"An hour, maybe two at the most. We will need to subdue him. I'm sending Storm to get the others from Iron Back Mountain." Charles said.

"Right, Naruto why don't you set up some blockades out front. It might help slow him down." Logan told Naruto.

"Right." Naruto said as he ran out front and quickly constructed some barriers. He set up some large rock walls and spikes to try and slow him down but from what Professor X said, it wouldn't stop him.

After he pretty much changed the front yard of the institute he ran back to the mansion and got his uniform. Storm was in the x-jet, flying to pick up the others from the campsite. She set the plane on autopilot while she created a dense layer of fog to keep the Juggernaut hidden from the public.

"_**And efforts to locate this powerful convict have been hampered by the unexpected appearance of this dense inland fog. Let got to Hailey Taylor for more of this strange weather."**_ A news report said as Charles smiled.

"_Very good Storm, keep it up_." Charles told her telepathically as Logan and Naruto dressed in his uniform, walked in.

"If no one can see Cain, then no one will be foolish enough to recapture him." Charles said.

"If I can't stop him Charles, your best protection will be in the danger room. I got it ready." Logan said.

"If _we_ can't stop him, and I placed a couple of defense barriers around so hopefully we can delay him until Storm gets back." Naruto said, walking with them.

"Naruto, I don't think it would be a good idea of you facing Cain." Charles said with concern.

"I can help Logan in stopping him, and I'll be the last line of defense before he gets to the danger room." Naruto said, as Professor X couldn't disagree with that logic. "Anyway, my healing should keep me in the fight long enough."

"All right but it may not do much good. You may slow him down but won't stop him." Professor X said.

"Do you have any defense against him at all?" Logan asked.

"Just one, my mind. With enough physic blasts, I can disable him, unless he's wearing his helmet." Charles said as they all went down to the danger room.

"His failed relationship with our father and his resentment of me fueled his anger. But after he was empowered, that anger became destructive and dangerous. He had to be locked away… I had no choice." Charles told them as the alarms went off.

"He's here." Logan said as he and Naruto went upstairs while Professor X stayed behind with Hunter.

"Lay out the welcome mat brother. I'm coming home." Cain said as he smashed through the gates and walked to the front entrance. Instantly the defense systems kicked in and the turrets target him but it didn't even faze him as he smashed them. He then broke through the rock walls set up and stomped over the spikes with Mystique following behind him, avoiding the rubble.

Then tree roots came out of the ground and wrapped around his arms and legs but he kept walking and they snapped. The fountain water then rushed towards him in a giant wave as Mystique dove out of the way. The water hit Cain and it instantly froze, freezing him in place. Then the ice started to crack and he broke free.

"Ah, refreshing." Cain joked as he kept walking forward. When he got to the steps, Wolverine jumped from the second floor balcony and slashed at Juggernaut but Cain caught him and tossed him aside. Then Naruto jumped out and delivered a spin kick to Cain's helmet, causing him to stagger back as Logan jumped forward and kicked off Juggernaut's armor, pushing him back more. Logan landed beside Naruto as he unsheathed his claws and Naruto powered up.

"You can't stop the Juggernaut!" Cain yelled.

"Forgive me for trying, Bub!" Logan yelled as he attacked Juggernaut. He slashed at Cain, while ducking punches as his adamantium claws scratched Cain's armor but Cain was able to land a punch that sent Logan straight through the front doors and into the living room.

"My turn!" Naruto said as he used his powers to shift the stairs underneath Juggernaut, pushing him back a few feet. Juggernaut quickly regained composure kept walking forward. Naruto blasted him square in the chest with a powerful energy blast, causing Cain to stop but kept moving. Cain then charged and tackled Naruto into the mansion. Naruto flew in the air, landing beside Logan as Cain walked in with Mystique right behind him.

"Hmm, I expected better." She said.

Logan charged again but Cain punched him through a wall. Naruto created some energy shuriken and kunai and threw them at Cain. Cain winces as they got stuck in his armor and charged at the blonde kid. Naruto rolled out of the way and blasted Cain with lightning but it didn't stop him. He picked up part of the broken sofa and threw it at Naruto who used his wind powers to slice it in two. Cain charged again but Naruto ran at him and flipped over him, grabbed his helmet and tried to yank it off but Cain grabbed him.

"Ha, nice try kid. Now its time to break." Cain said as he started to squeeze and Naruto grunted in pain.

"_**Kit, do something quick. Rasengan to the face, Now!"**_ Kurama told Naruto.

"You got it Furball." Naruto said as he quickly created a rasengan in his right hand and before Cain could break his spine, he got hit with an energy orb to the face. "Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he used it on Cain's helmet, causing Cain to grunt and stagger back in pain and annoyance as he let Naruto go.

"Ah man, am I going to feel that later." Naruto said as he saw Cain then charged at him. "And this." Naruto said as he activated his energy cloak to lesson the damage but was still sent through the walls, same as Logan. Cain continued to walk towards them as Mystique followed but then realized the rubble beneath her feet.

"NO!" She yelled as she picked up the crushed Cerebro helmet. She saw the destroyed computer, it was completely useless. "That muscle head!"

Logan and Naruto were then smashed down from the first floor to the danger room level. They both groaned in pain as Naruto stood up. "Uhh, Logan, remind me next time, when Professor X suggests something. Listen to him." Naruto said as he groaned in pain and Cain jumped down behind them.

Naruto covered his hand in energy and delivered super-powered punch to Cain, directly to his chest. It hit, and Cain staggered back a bit but he quickly regained composure and grabbed Naruto and tossed him into the wall.

He then threw Wolverine at the danger room doors and before Wolverine could stand up, he charged through, destroying the doors and sending Wolverine flying back.

"You lumbering imbecile! What did you do, sit on Cerebro?! You smashed it! What about our deal?!" She asked.

"I don't make deals!" Cain said as he backhanded her, which sent her flying and landed near Charles. "Charles, aren't you going to welcome me home."

Cain then walked forward but Naruto jumped on his back and held on. "I'm not done with you yet, Chrome dome!" Naruto said as he placed his hands on the exposed parts of the armor and let loose as much lightning he could right now.

"ARGHHH!" Cain yelled as he huge surge of lightning shocked his entire body with Naruto holding on for dear life as Cain thrashed around. After about 15 seconds, Cain was able to grab Naruto and threw him over his shoulder. Naruto grunted in pain as he landed next to Professor Xavier.

"Ahh, man that hurts." Naruto said as he stood up. Hunter was growling at Cain who presumed walking forward.

"You ungrateful thug." Mystique said.

"Cain, this doesn't have to end badly. This house… it's about new beginnings." Charles said as they backed up to the wall.

"You're right, Charles. This is the beginning, for me. And the end for both of you!" Cain yelled.

"You've learned nothing, you never will. Activate, Logan's run X-13" Professor Xavier said as they danger room activated. Huge spinning saw blades came out of the walls and attacked Cain but he smashed them to bits. Then a ring of spiked maces came spinning at him but he just walked through, causing the maces to fly off. He kept walking forward as Logan and Naruto were about to attack again until a voice stopped them.

"Take a break, guys!" Cyclops said.

"We'll take it from here." Avalanche said as everyone saw the X-men and the Brotherhood together.

"Perfect timing." Naruto said.

"Well now, this is a surprise." Mystique said.

Cain got to Charles but before he could grab him, Jean used her telekinesis to pulled him away and keep him in the air. But she was started to struggle because he was so heavy and couldn't hold him up.

"Cain's helmet… remove it." Logan said.

The Blob then charged and pushed Cain into the wall. "Unstoppable, meet the unmovable." Blob said as Kurt teleported and undid a latch on the helmet. Cain then grabbed Kurt and threw him off. Cain charged at the Blob and knocked him into a wall. Cyclops then blasted Cain but it didn't do much, Cain then grabbed the danger room wreckage on the ground and threw it at Cyclops who rolled away.

Avalanche weakened the ground underneath Cain causing him to fall forward. Quicksilver then zoomed onto Cain's back and undid the second latch but he was tossed off as Cain got up. Storm then created a whirlwind around Cain as the force and speed of the wine pushed Cain back. Kitty and Rogue phased through the wall behind him and undid the final two latches. Toad then climbed on the ceiling above him and used his tongue to yank his helmet away.

"NO!" Cain yelled as he saw Charles.

"I'm sorry, Cain." Charles said as he released psychic blasts. Cain screamed and flailed in pain, trying to make his way over to his brother. He got very close until Naruto blasted him point blank in the face with an energy blast. The force of that put Cain on his back as Professor X was able to finish his psychic blast and subdue the Juggernaut.

"Ha, take that you walking muscle head." Naruto joked as Hunter happily barked and everyone cheered.

"Now there's something you won't see everyday." Mystique said, referring to how well her Brotherhood and the X-men worked.

"I agree and that's a shame." Professor X said as Mystique left.

"Come on, boys. Let's get out of here before your invited to a slumber party." She said as they followed.

Line Break xxxxx

Logan, Scott, Jean and Naruto accompanied Professor X to the Stokes facility to put Cain back in his cell. Professor Xavier couldn't help but look sad at what he was forced to do to his brother.

"You can't control the will of others, Charles. They do what they want." Logan said.

"And we do what we have to do." Charles said.

"Yeah… well, ready? The repairs on Cerebro are waiting." Logan told him as he pushed a button and Cain cell sunk into the floor lock.

They all left room, making their way back to the plane. "I got to say, kid. You did pretty good." Logan said.

"Yes, well done Naruto. Despite the odds, you kept fighting on and gave us enough time for Storm and the others to arrive." Charles told Naruto.

"Thanks, it's something my dad always told me. '_Those who break the rules are scum, that's true… but those who abandon their friends are worse then scum'_." Naruto said.

"Nice." Scott said patting Naruto on the shoulder but Naruto winced in pain.

"Sorry, still a little sore. I may have an advanced healing factor, but I don't have metal bones." Naruto joked as the others chuckled.

Line Break xxxxx

**Grim Reminder**

Luckily after the Juggernaut incident, things calmed down a little. Naruto went home for the weekend to see his parents and check up on them. They were doing fine and their house was rebuilt. His mother was starting to show signs of her pregnancy and in about another month or so she would be on maternity leave. His dad was doing great as well, having wrapped up another case which gave him some time off to take care of Rin.

His parents were happy that Naruto was doing great at the Institute and was comfortable there. He was getting a better control over his powers and he was happy, that was important to them. They also had some news, they were going to have a girl and Naruto would have a younger sister. He was happy, he was going to have a baby sister, and he would make sure that he would be the best big brother he could be.

When he got back he missed some action against the Brotherhood. Apparently, Mystique had tried to launch an attack on Kurt but luckily the others helped. It started when Rogue was having old memories that she absorbed from Kurt and it may have to do with his birth mother. There was a rumor that Mystique was his mother but they had no evidence other then the fact she tried to talk to him and the evidence that would have proven it was destroyed. Someone was trying to cover up something, but who knows what. Naruto hoped that Kurt would find the answers he's looking for.

After the event, things returned to normal, except Naruto thought there was something wrong with Wolverine, or there was something going on that was he was involved in. Kurama kept telling Naruto that he was hearing a weird signal but it was only effected Logan. Apparently it was on a spectrum so that no one except Logan or in this case Kurama could hear. Unfortunately, Kurama had no idea what the signal was doing, Naruto would have to figure that out.

The day started like any other with a house full of some many people living on top of one another, it gets crowded. Especially for one, Kitty Pryde, who still wasn't completely use to living with so many people.

Naruto woke up early since he wanted to do some martial arts training outside. He was walking down the hallway to get some food before he went out and saw a tired Kitty walk into an occupied bathroom.

"Hey do you mind?! The sign said occupied, the door was locked." Rogue told Kitty.

"Who can read at this hour." Kitty said as Rogue slammed the door shut. "Sorry."

"Morning Kitty." Naruto said as he walked past her and Hunter barked as he followed Naruto.

Kitty went back to her room, got dressed and was writing an email back home. "_Dear Mom and Dad, today started out just like all the other school days. With everyone feeling a little… crowded, me included. Especially with a roommate like Rogue, though it's not really easy to get close to her… or healthy either." _Kitty wrote as Rogue came back from the bathroom and started using a blow dryer so Kitty left the room to get some quiet. She phased through her door to see the others walking to the bathrooms to get ready, talking about the various items of the day and completely oblivious to the fact that Kitty was there.

She made here way to the kitchen and sat at the table where the food was set up. It was quiet and the only people who were there were Logan who was drinking coffee and reading the paper, Hunter who was eating his food and Naruto who was sitting next to Hunter and reading a book while eating an apple.

"_Finding a place to be alone here is all a matter of timing. Sometimes you have to settle, like when Mr. Logan's around. But that's ok because he doesn't want to talk to anybody. Naruto and Hunter are pretty good sometimes, especially at breakfast."_ Kitty wrote as Logan looked over and saw Kitty looking at him.

"Hmm, what's the matter half-pint, am I reading to loudly for you?" Logan asked as Naruto chuckled and bit into this apple.

"Uh, no just enjoying how quiet it is." Kitty said and the second after, everyone else entered the kitchen for breakfast and the peace was gone. Everyone got plates and ate breakfast as they talked and Scott turned on the T.V. and Kitty was getting aggravated about her lack of peace.

When the news showed a certain piece, it caught Logan's attention and he turned up the volume. This caught everyone's attention as Logan watched the new coverage about some animal attack. "_It's like sometimes Mr. Logan can be so incredibly rude_." Kitty wrote about his behavior.

"Mount McKenna?" Logan said, as the name seemed familiar but he couldn't remember from where. He then left the room in a hurry.

"Hey Logan, you ok?" Naruto asked but Logan just left.

"_I mean, Professor Xavier's always saying that we're king of like a family here and we all have to get along. But Mr. Logan doesn't act like it. He's always going off doing this lone wolf thing, I mean its not like his life is some much tougher then ours."_ Kitty wrote. She then left the kitchen because it was so hectic and was trying to locate somewhere else to find some peace. She passed by Logan's room when all of a sudden, his claws tore right through the door causing her to yell in fright.

"Mr. Logan?" Kitty called out as his door opened as Logan stumbled out. "Hi, sorry I… are you ok?" she asked.

Logan grabbed his head in pain but quickly recomposed himself. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine, fine just… redecorating." Logan said as he closed his door and left.

Kitty then went into the living room to see Evan laying on the couch and using his spikes to pin a poster to the roof.

"Evan, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Didn't have space for this in my room." Evan told her.

"We all share this area, you know. What if some of us don't like _The Festering Boils_?" She asked

"You could um… deal with it. See ya." Evan said as he jumped over the couch and ran out of the room.

Kitty then sat on the couch and typed away, "_Evan is the youngest, and he is so immature, you know. It's like he has no idea how his actions effect the rest of us."_ Kitty wrote as his poster and a small part of the ceiling fell on her head. "_Then again, like maybe he does._"

Kitty then moved outside found a nice spot on a small tree and typed away as she enjoyed the peace and quiet. Scott was working on his car at the garage and she saw Naruto and Hunter in the distance training. "_Some of the other kids around here are pretty nice. Like Scott, sometimes he tries to be so totally responsible for Professor Xavier and the other students, then other times he acts just like a regular high school kid."_ Kitty wrote as Scott turned his car on and blasted the music and drove off. "_Today, he's definitely a kid."_

"_Naruto is the newest among us to make the institute his home. In the few months that he's been here, he's fit right in. He's a great guy, he's funny, smart, brave, not to mention handsome."_ Kitty said as she saw Naruto training with Hunter. She blushed a little seeing him shirtless, practicing his martial arts form. "_He and Hunter have fit right in, and as a result our group is getting a little more ridiculous."_

She then saw Professor Xavier moving to Logan who was pacing back and forth in frustration or anxiety. Kitty figured it had to do with what Logan did to his room. "_Thank goodness for Professor Xavier. He keeps the lid on around here, not an easy job sometimes, especially with Mr. Logan. I bet he really gets after him for trashing his room."_

"Uhh, something in that news story… I don't know what set me off." Logan told Professor Xavier

"Lets talk about it. Sit down." Charles said as Logan sat on the bench.

"Charles… there's something in my head… buried there. How's about you get inside and see if you can't pry it loose?" Logan asked.

"All right, but first you need to relax." Charles told him.

"Ha, easy for you to say." Logan said.

Professor Xavier then places his hand on Logan's head and entered his mind. Logan grunted and groaned in pain as got images of a lab and a man with glasses. Then Logan go an image of himself in a tank of water which caused Logan in more pain and he separated from Charles.

"Ha, ohh tell me that was a dream or something." Logan said.

"No, a memory. Long forgotten or rather suppressed. I believe that was a glimpse of how you came to acquire your unusual implements. Do you wish to continue?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Go for it." Logan told him. Logan then saw images of his escape. He was then captured by Sabertooth and the man from the lab.

"You alright?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Uhhh, whatever happened to me, that's where it started. With that ghoul in the black coat, he's the guy who did this." Logan said as unsheathed his claws. "I got to go."

"You're going to that mountain in Canada, aren't you? The one you saw on T.V. and in your nightmares." Professor Xavier said.

"Happen to pick that up when you were inside my head." Logan said.

"Do you want any company?" Charles asked.

"Do I ever?" Logan asked as he left.

Kitty finally found some peace and quiet to write and that was in the passenger area of the x-jet. "_Well, I guess I better log off now before Kurt pops in and finds me. He's always doing that… totally freaks me. Besides I'm about late for school."_ She wrote as the door to the passenger area opened to reveal Naruto.

"Hey Kitty, found you. Come on lets head out to school." Naruto told her.

Kurt then teleported into the room, "There you are. Why are you in here?" Kurt asked.

"Out of like necessity." Kitty told him.

"Whatever, Naruto's giving us a ride to school." Kurt said.

"Yeah so lets get a move on." Naruto said as Kurt turned to see Naruto.

"All I wanted was just one minute alone in the whole stupid mansion." Kitty complained.

"Ohhh, touchy. Sounds like someone's got an astrophysics test today." Kurt said as Naruto chuckled.

Then, all of a sudden, the engines of the jet turned on and Naruto, Kitty and Kurt fell over as the jet moved. The hangar opened as the x-jet flew out and took off for Canada with Logan piloting. Naruto opened the door to the cockpit and the three of them saw Logan.

"It's Logan." Kurt said as he moved to talk to him but Naruto and Kitty stopped him.

"I wouldn't, he's been acting like mega weird all morning." Kitty told him.

"Yeah, he's been in a mood lately." Naruto said.

"Aw, don't be so dramatic." Kurt said as he walked towards Logan. "Hey man, what's happening?" Kurt asked as he put his hand on Logan's shoulder but Logan turned in anger punched but it barely missed Kurt's face as Logan's claws came out.

"Kurt!" Naruto shouted out as Kitty gasped at what Logan just did.

"Oh… is this seat taken?" Kurt asked in fear at Logan's outburst. "Sorry, my mistake." Kurt said as he then teleported back to Naruto and Kitty.

"Still think I'm being dramatic?" Kitty asked him.

"Ah… Actually, no I don't." Kurt said as they saw Logan engaged the autopilot and grabbed his head in pain.

He then got up and walked towards the others, grabbing his head in pain. "Why… are you following me?" Logan asked.

"We're not following you we just—" "ARGHHHH!" Logan yelled, interrupting Naruto as he unsheathed his claws and swung at them but Kurt teleported them back a few feet.

"Now you made him angry." Kurt said.

"I… got to… take you back… before…ARGH! You got to get away… something in my head…. Ahh I can't control it… can't be trusted… " Logan told them as he shut the door to the cockpit, but not before he slashed it in pain.

"He locked us out." Kurt said.

"No, he shut himself in, to protect us." Naruto said as they stood up.

"There's a crazy person flying the plane, you call that safe?" Kurt asked. "We got to get out of here."

"Can you transport us to the ground?" Kitty asked.

"Uh, yeah right. Like picture this… bumpidy, bumpidy, bumpidy…splat. To high up and way to fast." Kurt told them.

"Then I guess we're stuck on this flight. Question is, where are we flying too?" Kitty said.

Line Break xxxxx

The x-jet eventually landed in a clearing at the bottom of Mount McKenna. The engines had smoke coming out from the recent landing and the landing pad opened and Logan walked out into the forest towards Mount McKenna. When he disappeared through the foliage of the forest, Kitty in her uniform phased through the jet. She phased through and saw Logan as he was walking to the forest and she was curious why he came all the way out here. She followed him as Kurt and Naruto teleported next to her, both in their uniforms.

"Did you get into the cockpit?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, but something's jamming the transmitted way out here. I can't get a message back to the institute." Kurt told her.

"Oh, looks like we're on our own." Kitty said.

Naruto looked at Mount McKenna, remembering it from the news and wondered why Logan came here. "_**Hey Kit, you know that signal I've been hearing?" **_Kurama asked him.

"_Yeah, the one you think only Logan can hear_?" Naruto replied.

"_**Yeah, that one. Well I think that the origin of that signal is coming from the mountain."**_ Kurama told Naruto.

"_You sure_?" Naruto said.

"_**Positive, somewhere in the mountain, someone is messing with Wolverine and it's probably what caused his violent outbreak before."**_ Kurama said.

"_Then Logan could be in trouble, he's going to need help."_ Naruto replied.

"_**Good luck, Kit."**_ Kurama said.

"_Thanks_." Naruto replied as he turned to Kurt and Kitty. "Hey guys, I think I have an idea on why Logan came here."

"What?" Kitty asked.

"I'm picking up some weird signal from the mountain, maybe that's why Logan came here and why we can't get a signal out." Naruto told them.

"Well then, let's go." Kurt said as they walked to the mountain.

Logan was heading up to the base of the mountain, grunting at the pain in his head as he drew closer. Unknown to him that he was being watched by the man he saw in his memories. The man was watching Logan, from somewhere in the mountain where the lab and machines from Logan's memories were still operational.

"Excellent. You see, that chip in his brain is still active after all these years. Ohh I did such good work in those days." The scientist said as he was looking at the camera feed of Logan and viewing an x-ray of Logan's brain, which showed the chip. "And yet, through sheer force of will, he's managed to subdue it. Until now."

"Well, why now?" A gruff voice asked.

"Oh, I suppose he just got to comfortable with Xavier, let his guard down. Certain news footage did the rest. Isn't that right, bigfoot?" The man said to the other person who stepped into the light to reveal himself to be Sabertooth.

"Don't call me that!" Sabertooth said.

"Tell you what, Sabertooth? Why don't you go great our old colleague." The man said as Sabertooth roared and left.

The scientist then turned a dial, which turned up the frequency and pain on the chip in Logan's brain. Logan was walking through the forest until he got another headache but it soon stopped. He then caught a familiar scent and sniffed around, then Sabertooth roared and jumped from the trees and tackled Logan.

"Wolverine!" Sabertooth said.

"Sabertooth! I thought something stunk about this forest." Logan said as he then dodged a claw strike from Sabertooth.

He then back flipped to avoid another claw strike as his back his a boulder. Sabertooth punched forward as Logan rolled out of the way, he then used a nearby tree as a springboard and jumped over Sabertooth. Wolverine landed on his hands and then kicked Sabertooth against the tree. Sabertooth then picked up the boulder and threw it at Logan but he dodged and tackled Sabertooth to the ground. He then got up and prepared to finish the fight.

"All right, Fuzz bub, playtime's over! Now I want some answers!" Wolverine yelled.

"You'll get your answers, Wolverine." Logan heard and turned to the see the scientist from his memories. "But you'll wish you hadn't." The scientist said as he turned up a dial on a remote and Logan yelled in pain as he grabbed his head. He fell to his knees because of the pain and Sabertooth delivered a blow to the head, which knocked him unconscious.

"Ha, welcome home." Sabertooth said.

Logan woke up to find himself in the lab from his memories. He saw the scientist there holding the remote that caused his head to hurt and he saw the monitors and computers that were in the lab. Logan would have stuck his claws in the scientists head but he couldn't move his body. The scientist had control over his body.

"You've aged remarkable well, Logan… if at all. Your recuperative powers have served you well, now it's time they served me. Especially since your enhancements represent quite the financial investment." The Scientist said as Logan turned his head to see a smashed tank and some equipment and recognized it as the stuff from his memories.

"Ah, uh… who… who ordered it?" Logan asked as the pain was still strong.

"What, that adamantium skeleton of yours? I can hardly believe you haven't figured that out by now." The Scientist said as the doors to the lab opened to reveal Sabertooth. "Ahh, bigfoot." The Scientist said as Sabertooth growled in annoyance. "Are we ready for training?"

"Ohh, we are." Sabertooth said as the Scientist activated the monitors, which showed Naruto leading Kitty and Kurt to the mountain.

"Yes, and I see our test subjects are in position as well." The Man said as Logan growled out and tried to move.

"NOO!" Logan yelled as he began to move until the man activated the remote and Logan screamed in pain.

"It is time to resume project Weapon X, your development as the ultimate mutant slayers." The Man said with a sneer.

Naruto was leading the two to where he figured Logan would be. He tried following Logan's scent the snow and wind made it hard to tell where it was coming. Naruto then showed Kitty and Kurt his new power which he called Fox eyes since it made his eyes look like a fox. He was able to get a clean scent of Logan now and was following it. They then came across an area with some cracks on the ground and some small destruction. (**Think of Naruto's fox eyes like Eagle vision from Assassin's Creed**)

"Wow, what happened here?" Kurt asked as everyone looked around.

"I don't know, looks like there was a fight." Kitty said.

Naruto looked around and he could smell and see Logan's scent but he also saw two others he couldn't recognize. He then saw some claw marks on the ground.

"Hmm, these look familiar." Naruto said as he tried to think.

"_**You're right, Kit. Those claw marks are from that Sabertooth guy who attacked you guys at the institute awhile ago**_." Kurama told Naruto, remembering Sabertooth from Naruto's memories.

"_Oh man, if Sabertooth's here then this could get troublesome. But what about the other one?"_ Naruto thought.

"_**Sorry Kit, I can't help you with that. But it looks like the three scents move to the base of the mountain."**_ Kurama told Naruto.

"_Right, thanks Kurama."_ Naruto told him. "Hey guys I got Logan's scent again, come on." Naruto told them and they followed.

"Man, its like he just dropped out of sight somewhere." Kitty said.

"Well he's back." Kurt said as they saw Logan on the ridge above.

"Mr. Logan, over here!" Kitty yelled out as Logan turned to them with a blank expression on his face.

"_**Kit, something's not right!"**_ Kurama told him.

"Uh guys, something seems off." Naruto told them as Sabertooth walked into view next to Wolverine.

"Uh oh, he's brought a friend." Kurt said in a panic.

"Sabertooth, but they're like mortal enemies!" Kitty said as Wolverine and Sabertooth jumped from the ridge and ran at them.

"Yeah, Ours!" Kurt said.

"RUN!" Naruto yelled as he turned the snow into ice and sent spikes at Sabertooth. He, Kitty and Kurt ran off as Sabertooth smashed the icicles and ran after them with Wolverine behind him.

"Faster, they're gaining on us!" Kurt yelled as Sabertooth drew closer and Wolverine unsheathed his claws.

Wolverine leaped at Kitty but she was able to move to the side and avoid it. Wolverines claws got stuck into the ground but the impact caused the rocks on the edge to loosen and Kitty slid down the edge to the ground.

"Kitty!" Naruto shouted as he and Kurt saw her fall. Wolverine followed her while Sabertooth charged at Naruto and Kurt. Kurt teleported and Naruto rolled out of the way. Naruto then regained his footing and blasted Sabertooth in the chest with an energy blast. The impact sent Sabertooth into a tree, he groan in pain as he got back up. Naruto looked back and saw Kitty sliding down the hill with Logan behind her.

"Go, I got this!" Kurt told him.

"Right, good luck." Naruto said as he created a rock snowboard and slid down the mountain to help Kitty.

Kitty finally landed on the ground with Logan right behind her. He roared as he drew closer and Kitty was terrified.

"Mr. Logan… it's me… what's the matter with you?" Kitty asked terrified.

Logan then grunted and groaned in pain as he tried to stop himself, "Kitty…" He was able to say as he tried to regain control.

"I…I know your not yourself, but at least you recognize me. We've…we've always been friends… ok maybe not friends, close enough." Kitty said as Logan was screaming in pain.

The scientist back at the lab then turned up the intensity on Logan's chip, which caused Logan to scream even louder and was soon back under control. He then tried to swipe at Kitty but Naruto tackled her out of the way. Naruto turned around stood in front of Kitty as she got behind him and Logan snarled.

"Naruto, something's wrong with Logan, he's not acting like himself!" Kitty said in a panic.

"I know, but we can figure that out later. Right now, RUN!" Naruto said as they took off running and Logan chased after them. They ran through the trees as Logan chased after them, slicing through some trees in an effort to slow them down. When one got too close, Naruto blasted it to splinters and when Logan tried to tackle them, Naruto prepared himself.

"Sorry Logan." Naruto said as he blasted Logan with an energy blast, knocking him back a few feet. Logan quickly got back to his feet and charged again as Naruto created an energy katana to block Wolverine's claws. Wolverine slashed and slashed as Naruto kept blocking using his sword. Naruto was put on the defensive until he was able to create a trap. He rolled to the side to get some distant and when Logan charged at him, he froze the snow on the ground and locked Wolverine's feet in position. When Logan was stuck he did the same with his hands and tried to maintain the ice prison as Logan thrashed around violently.

Kitty then slowly walked up to him to try and talk some sense into him but Logan was able to free his right hand and slashed but he stopped just before his claws hit Kitty. Kurt then teleported behind her.

"We're popping out of here!" Kurt told her.

"No, wait, I'm reaching him." Kitty said as she took off his mask.

"No!" Logan yelled.

"It's me, Kitty… remember. Half pint." Kitty said as Logan grunted, groaned and tried to move but Naruto kept him in place. "Please, try… we had breakfast together just this morning… kind of. Look, whatever they did to you, you're fighting it, don't give up! Do you really want to hurt me, Mr. Logan?" Kitty said as Logan looked at her and calmed down. He sheathed his claws and relaxed as Naruto dropped the ice prison. Kitty then hugged him, relieved that he was back to normal.

"Wrong move!" Sabertooth yelled as he tackled Logan off the cliff and on to the ground below.

Wolverine then kicked him into a tree and ran towards the mountain with Sabertooth right on his tail.

"That mountain! He's heading there, let's go!" Naruto said as Kurt teleported them to Logan's location.

The scientist back in the lab was shocked to see that Logan broke through his control and freed himself. "Sabertooth, where is Wolverine?!" he yelled.

"He's entered the lab." Sabertooth said, seeing the destroyed entrance.

"No, get down here and protect me!" The man said as Wolverine then sliced through the door. "Don't make me do this, Logan. You're too valuable!" the man said as he turned up the intensity on Logan's chip.

Sabertooth was running through the facility to stop Logan but Kurt teleported in front of him and Naruto energy punched him in the face pushing him onto his back. Sabertooth then got back up and growled, "Get out of my way!"

"Touch me, and find yourself transported two miles into the woods!" Kurt warned him as Kitty ran to help Logan.

"Then that's where you'll drop!" Sabertooth yelled as he charged at Kurt but he dodged and Naruto delivered a super-powered energy blast to his face, which sent Sabertooth into the far wall.

Logan sliced the door to the lab off and walked to the scientist who was starting to get nervous. "I warned you!" The scientist said as he turned the intensity up to 100%. Logan grabbed his head in pain and the scientist smirked that at Logan's drive. He then activated some security drones that came out of the wall, the four large spider drones tried to restrain Logan but he was able to regain enough sense to fight back. He sliced two drones clean in half but the other two used their arms to restrain him and hoist him in the air. Another two came out of the wall ports and restrained him even more as the Scientist grinned. Kitty then phased through the wall and saw Logan in trouble.

"Ok, I see the problem." She said as he phased through one of the drones, which caused it to short-circuit. She then ran and dove into the computers, which then exploded pushing the scientist away. Kitty phased through the computers, "Wow, it's about to get totally hot in here!" she yelled as she dove away from the computers which continued to short-circuit and explode.

Wolverine struggled to get free but soon one of the drones exploded as it was hit with an energy blast. Logan turned to see Naruto smirking, Logan then destroyed the remaining drones holding him up. He growled in anger as the scientist was terrified of Logan now.

"You caged the wrong animal, bub!" Logan yelled as he walked towards the scientist as the facility was falling apart.

"Stop! This place is going to blow!" The man said.

"Let it, Kitty leave!" Logan told her.

"Not without you!" She told him as Kurt teleported next to her and Naruto ran up to them.

"No argument this time!" Kurt told her as he teleported her and Naruto out of the facility.

Sabertooth roared as he moved next to Wolverine, ready to strike but Logan just smirked. "Project Weapon X…. has been terminated." Logan said as the facility and labs exploded. Mount McKenna's top was destroyed in an explosion so large that it sent out a massive shockwave that shook the whole forest.

Kurt, Kitty and Naruto appeared at the bottom of the mountain and covered their eyes from the snow and dust that came up. They looked around and saw the devastation the blast caused, then they heard some footsteps and grunts of pain and saw Logan, bruised, battered, scarred and disheveled, stumbling towards them.

"Oh, Mr. Logan." Kitty said.

"Oh man." Kurt said as they saw the shape he was in.

Logan walked towards them for a few more feet until he passed out and hit the ground. Kitty, Kurt and Naruto moved him to the X-jet and flew back to the institute.

Line Break xxxxx

Night settled over the institute as Logan woke up in the med bay. He was frantic, wondering what happened until Professor Xavier spoke to him. "Relax, my friend. You're back at the institute, you're safe."

"Ahhh, what about the kids? Are they…" Logan asked, concerned.

"They're fine. Kitty's been in here every hour checking up on you after the surgery." Charles told him as Logan touched the bandage on his head. "We removed the chip, is there pain?"

"Yeah, but not from the wound. Someday though, I'm going to find out who had this done to me. That's a promise." Logan told him.

Meanwhile, back upstairs, Kurt and Naruto were keeping the others out of the dinning room to give Kitty some peace and quiet.

"Just relax, give her a minute. No ones going to starve to death." Kurt told them.

Kitty was finishing up the email to her parents, with her experience today, changing her opinion. "_So, like I said before this morning, it's just been another normal day here at the Xavier Institute. Funny, I've been complaining about not having enough time alone, right? But, I think I'd miss like bumping into everyone. It's just part of a deal, when you're a part of a family."_

**End of Chapter 2**

**Here is the second chapter of the Maelstrom and the X-men. Naruto is going to get a greater grasp on his powers as time goes on and he trains more and he will eventually get stronger, using his Shinobi life as inspiration for some of his powers. Sorry it took awhile, i've been busy with school so i haven't had time to write but i will update whenever i can. **

**Naruto's adventures with the X-men had begun and it will continue. Naruto's powers and strengths will continue to grow more and more and as his adventures continue, he will become a legend. Next time, Magneto's plan comes into play. **

**Hope you guys like it, please leave a review, but no flames and if you didn't like it sorry and don't hate me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or X-men Evolution, both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a big fan.**


	3. Chapter 3-Cauldron and Growing Pains

**Here is the second chapter of Maelstrom and the X-men. It will be based on the season 1 finale episodes Cauldron and the first episode of season 2. Enjoy!**

**Maelstrom and the X-men **

**Cauldron**

After the adventure in Canada with Wolverine and the destruction of the Weapon X facility, life at the institute got back to normal… well as normal as life at the institute can get. Everyone got back into their normal grooves, Scott and Jean continued to boss everyone around and their somewhat relationship was continuing. Kurt and Evan continued to goof off and Kitty and Rogue pretty much stayed the same. Logan was better after Professor X removed the chip from his brain and would help Logan run down any other leads he needed.

For Naruto, well things were getting awesome. Kurama and Professor X spoke to Naruto and said that with Naruto's powers continuing to grow, he would get more powerful. Professor X was able to look into Naruto's mind and see the various kinds of jutsu's and bloodlines that Kurama and Naruto knew of and theoretically, Naruto could use those abilities as well. Since Naruto's mutant power was to manipulate and control energy, he could in fact control all kinds of energy including gravitational and magnetic. Granted this was a theory since Professor X was still trying to get a grasp over Naruto's powers but as soon as Naruto heard this he went off training.

Naruto went off training, trying to duplicate some Kekkei Genkai, such as lava and crystal release but that was easier said hen done. When he first tried he blew up part of the danger room which Professor Xavier was not happy about. So while the danger room was being fixed, Naruto took a break from training. Naruto was doing his physics homework one day when Kurama got an idea.

"_**Hey Kit, remember when you tried out the lava bloodline and you blew up the danger room?"**_ Kurama asked.

"_Like it was a week ago, what about it?"_ Naruto asked.

"_**What if we have been going about your new training all wrong."**_ Kurama said.

"_What do you mean?"_ Naruto asked.

"_**Well, when we first trained with your powers, we used our knowledge of the jutsu's we saw such as your Rasengan and since your elemental manipulation came to you so easily, the training moved much faster."**_ Kurama said.

"_Where are you going with this?"_ Naruto asked.

"_**I think the reason we've been having so much trouble with trying out the bloodlines is because you and I never have seen or understood those powers. Except for Haku's ice bloodline and Nagato's Rinnegan, we have no knowledge of the other bloodlines. The only reason the people who have the bloodlines are so efficient is because the know everything about how to use it."**_ Kurama said.

"_So how do we fix that?"_ Naruto asked.

"_**Well since we can't go home and I only have basic knowledge of those bloodlines and no one else can tell us, I think its time we use your homework to help us."**_ Kurama said.

"_My homework? How can physics helps us?"_ Naruto asked.

"_**My god, your friends were right, you are an idiot."**_ Kurama said as he shook his head.

"_Hey!"_ Naruto said.

"_**What I mean is that we learn a basic understanding of the elements like using your physics books to learn about magnetic fields or gravity, the training will be a lot easier."**_ Kurama said.

"_I don't follow__**."**_ Naruto said as Kurama hit his head with his paw.

"_**If you learn the basic understands of something say magnetic fields, you will know how to channel your energy and it will make training your new powers much easier."**_ Kurama said.

"_Oh, so if we learn more about the workings of magnetic forces I'll know how to train my powers."_ said.

"_**Finally."**_ Kurama said.

"_All right, that may work. But that means doing one thing."_ Naruto said.

"_**What?"**_ Kurama asked.

"_Research."_ Naruto said with a depressed tone, not wanting to read more.

Line Break xxxxx

After a week of studying and going to the mansion's library to study on gravity and gravitational fields, Naruto was able to get a basic understanding of gravity. Now granted, Naruto wasn't a physics expert but he was able to get a basic understanding. Now gravity was still a phenomenon that was being studies by scientists but the theories and ideas posted about gravity gave him a basis to start with. Gravity, according to Newton's universal law of gravitation, gravitational force between two bodies of mass is directly proportional to their masses and the distance between them. Now that he understood the attraction between bodies of mass that resulted in gravity, Naruto would start off simple: trying to increase his gravity.

Naruto was standing outside in the backyard, since the danger room was still being fixed. Hunter sat a few feet away, wagging his tail as he watched Naruto, standing in the middle of a field, slowing his breathing and preparing himself.

"Ok, relax. Breathe and feel the energy around me." Naruto said as he sat on the grass and meditated. He slowed his breathing as concentrated on the energy around him. He immediately felt the energy from Hunter and from nature but was trying to focus on something even smaller.

After about 10 minutes of meditating, he didn't feel any different but after another minute, he began to feel a new faint energy signature. It was very erratic to everything he felt, the trees energy signature was far different then Hunter who was still sitting far away. He then heard a branch fall and felt a new energy signature appear as the branch fell to the ground. Naruto opened his eyes and smiled as he felt the gravitational field around him. Now the problem was how to try and use it.

Naruto then remembers a small passage on Gravitons. Apparently in the quantum field theory, there were hypothetical particles known as gravitons that mediate the force of gravitation. Now granted, this was a theory, but it was worth a shot. If he could control energy, he could control gravitons which would make things heavier or lighter. Naruto now focused on the branch and tried to manipulate the gravitational energy to increase the weight. Naruto reached his hand out and pointed it at the branch and concentrated. Naruto's hand turned blue as he concentrated on the graviton energy signature. His hand turned from blue to grey as the branch's weight started to increase and it started to push deeper into the ground. Naruto smiled as he started to get the hang of it. He then decided to do the opposite and make it light as a feather and after a few seconds the branch's weight and gravitational energy made the branch like a leaf and it blew away in the wind.

Naruto smiled as he saw Hunter and reached his hand out and use the gravity energy to bring Hunter to him like Nagato's could manipulate attractive forces. Hunter literally, was floating in the air and moved over to Naruto.

"All right, I got a new power!" Naruto said in joy as he then tried to use his gravity powers to fly and it worked for a few seconds until he was sent flying and smashed into a tree and destroyed it.

Naruto groaned as he got up from the branches and wood from the destroyed tree he flew into. "On second thought, maybe I should do more training."

"_**HAHAHAHA, OH My God! My ribs are hurting**_." Kurama said as he laughed at Naruto.

"Stupid fox." Naruto said.

Line Break xxxxx

After the discovery of his new power of gravity control and the unfortunate incident where he flew into the tree, Naruto continued training his new powers and he was getting pretty good at it. He was now able to levitate himself and fly without falling or flying into a tree and he was getting pretty good at density enlargement and shrinking and the most fun was the gravity attraction power. He was able to push and pull objects like Pain did using gravity. He was even able to create a small gravity energy ball that when used could be very dangerous but he was still working on it.

As of right now, Naruto was training on his magnetic energy powers. This was a little easier because of how magnetism works, he moved a lot faster. Granted he really only had the basics down like moving metal plates or small objects and that's about it.

But right now Naruto and the rest of the gang were wrapping up a Friday at school and preparing for the weekend.

Scott and Jean were the first to leave and the first to arrive back at the mansion. Scott drove through the gate and parked outside as he got out and ran inside. "Oh yeah, let the weekend begin. Woohoo!" Scott yelled as he ran inside.

"Wait! You're forgetting your homework." Jean told him but he was already inside. "Ha, make that ignoring it." Jean said as she then heard a rustle in the trees. "Hello?" Jean said as she saw someone leap from the tree to the bushes. "Kitty, are you climbing trees again?" she asked as she looked through the bushes and saw the figure dash away. "Evan, is that you?" she called out as she tried to follow the figure.

Jean then used her powers to remove the bush in front of the figure to reveal Toad. "Huh, oh so that's the way you want to play huh?" Toad asked as he jumped forward and over her and grabbed a branch from a tree.

"Toad, what are you doing?" she asked as Toad used the branch to sweep her feet out from under her.

"Getting the jump on the competition, yo. Ha, you want some of this?" Toad said as he swung the branch but Jean used her telekinesis to catch it.

"Toad, what are you trying to prove?" she asked as she pushed him back.

"That I'm a champ not a chump yo, and guest what? We all got to prove it." Toad said as he was going to swing again.

"Would you knock it off!" Jean yelled broke the branch with her powers.

"Can't throw a toad away!" Toad yelled as he jump at her but she caught him and hurled him into a nearby well.

"Toad!?" Jean called out but she was distracted when she heard and turned to see a giant metal sphere approaching her. It landed next to her and opened up as she got closer to look at it. Then metal tentacles shot out and grabbed her and pulled her into the sphere which then closed up and flew away.

Toad got out of the well to see Jean get taken. "NO! It wasn't over. I could have still one, it should have been me. Me!" Toad yelled as the sphere left.

Line Break xxxxx

In Hawaii, one young surfer out catching waves and loving it. Then two friends came by.

"Alex! I can't seem him." He said.

"There he is. Lounging the bum. Want to paddle out there?" He asked.

"Nah, he looks like he just wants to be alone. We'll catch up with him later." He said as the two left.

Alex was on his board, lounging in the water as he relaxed. Unknown to him that he was about to be lunch. His board rocked and shook a little. He leaned up to see what was going on but was soon knocked off his board and fell into the water. He then saw a shark fin and quickly tried to climb back onto his board but loss his grip and fell back into the water. The shark then swam right at him with it's jaw wide open and Alex put his hands out, afraid. But then his hands turned red and blasted the shark in the face with plasma energy. The Shark was hurt but undeterred, it swam away and quickly turned around and swam straight for Alex again.

Alex was confused at what just happened but when he saw the shark swimming at him again, he had to try his powers. He concentrated and when the shark was close he blasted it with a fully powered plasma blast and the shark fell to the bottom of the sea, dead. Alex then swam to the surface and tried to catch his breath as his hands continued to glow red and burn.

Back at the institute, Logan walked into the newly finished and revamped Cerebro chambers to see Charles at the controls.

"So the new Cerebro is online." Logan said.

"Yes, it has pinpointed the emergence of a new mutant. Only partially developed." Charles said.

"Yeah, so what's the emergency?" Logan asked.

"His name is Alex Masters, once know as Alex Summers, Scott's Brother." Charles said.

"Brother? I thought Scott was the only one to survive that plane crash?" Logan asked.

"Yes, so did I. And so did Scott. Have him meet us in the hangar. We're flying to Hawaii. Oh and uh Logan, lets be prepared for trouble. I doubt we're the only ones who have an interest in this young man. " Professor X said.

Back in Hawaii, Alex was able to swim to shore. He was sitting on the beach, his arms and hands still burning but not as much. "Man, what is going on with me?" Alex asked as he leaned back and laid on the sand.

Then a shadow appeared over him. "I know the kind of pain you're feeling Alex. I once had it myself." A voice said as Alex opened his eyes to see a purple caped and red helmet wearing man.

"What, where did you come from?" Alex asked.

"I just arrived, to see you. Because I know—" "You don't know nothing, man. Just back off." Alex interrupted him and walked away. "Creep."

"Your bones, they burn. Your hands ache, the pressure in your head. I can give you relief and answers. You never have to feel pain again." The figure said.

"You some kind of doctor?" Alex asked.

"No, Alex. I am Magneto, and I have come to offer you, sanctuary." Magneto said as he floated up and held his hand out to Alex.

Back with the X-men, Logan was preparing the X-jet and heard Scott talking to Professor X.

"What? My little brother…he's…he's—" "Alive, Scott. Alex is alive." Professor X said.

"Oh man. I thought he was gone, or—or I would have been out there looking for him. I should have been looking for him. I mean, I just accepted. Why didn't I—" "Easy Scott. Take a breath. Don't blame yourself." Professor X said to calm him down.

"But all this time, where's he been?" Scott asked.

"Well as far as I can determine, living with foster parents in Hawaii." Professor X said.

"Then come on. Lets go." Scott said as he ran into the jet and Professor X followed. The X-jet engines then turned off and flew out of the hangar as Kitty, Rogue, Evan, Kurt and Naruto ran into the hangar to see what the noise was about.

"Hey, what's the deal. I thought we were Hawaii bound?" Evan asked.

"Oh man!" Kurt exclaimed.

"We got totally ditched." Rogue said.

"Hey, you can't blame Scott. Meeting a brother he hasn't seen in like 10 years. I wouldn't want a crowd either. No way." Kitty said.

"Hey, I'm thinking Hawaii, not the only beaches in the world, right?" Kurt asked.

"I hear you, Kurt. Road trip!" Naruto yelled in excitement.

Everyone went to change and grabbed some beach gear. Naruto wore some red and orange shorts and blue t-shirt. He had a bag with his swim shorts and quickly got in the X-van and pulled out front. The others got in as Naruto pulled down the roof. Rogue then came running by. "Hustle it up, Rogue. Before Auntie O shows up and dry docks our plan." Evan said as Rogue entered the van.

"I couldn't find Jean, so I left her a note." Rogue said.

"All right, buckle up. Beach here we come." Naruto said as they drove away.

As they left the institute a cat walked by and quickly changed into Mystique. She smiled and then pulled out a walkie talkie. "Change of plans. They're on the move." She said.

"_Not for Long_." Avalanche said back.

Line Break xxxxx

The X-jet flew to Hawaii and parked at an abandoned beach. "You see anything?" Scott asked.

"No, and the tides coming in. This whole cove will be under water in an hour." Logan said.

"Take a closer look around." Professor X told them both.

They looked around the beach and Scott found a surfboard that washed up. "You think its his?" Scott asked.

"Maybe." Logan said as he saw something. He saw two pairs of footprints on the beach that led from the water to inland while one pair just stopped. "Looks like company dropped in on him. Literally, and left the same way."

"What kind of company?" Scott asked.

"Magneto." Logan said.

"Who?" Scott asked as Logan just looked around. "Logan who's Magneto?"

"I got a feeling you're about to find out." Logan said.

Professor X was in the jet, trying to use his telepathy to find Alex and Magneto. "_I know you're here, Magneto. I can sense it. Show yourself."_ Then the jet began to shake, violently and soon began to levitate off the ground. Scott and Logan saw the jet levitate off the ground as Logan growled.

"It's him." Logan said as the jet was leaving and Logan ran after it. He then jumped and grabbed onto one of the wheels and held on tight as the jet levitated away.

Scott was confused at what just happened but then he saw a figure on a rock. "Alex? Is it really you?"

"Scott? Scott!" Alex yelled as the two brothers ran and hugged each other. "Man I still can't believe it, when Magneto told me you were showing up I—" "Whoa, wait Magneto. Your with him? That guy just kidnapped my professor." Scott said.

"No, no you got it wrong. He told me all about it, he just want to show him something. Come here for a sec." Alex said as Scott followed. "He wants to show all of us."

"All?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, you know mutants. He told me you were one. And guess what so am I. See check this out." Alex said as his hands glowed red. "I couldn't believe it. I got these powers growing inside of me. Man I was freaked until Magneto clued me in. He's great Scott. He wants to meet with us, that's all. I'm going, I mean how could I not but you got to come too, ok." Alex said as he led Scott to a giant metal sphere with the top part open.

"That thing there, it will take us to Magneto?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, come on. It's kind of scary, you know, but exciting. Please?" Alex said.

"Ah, this just doesn't smell right Alex. But I'll go, just to keep an eye on you. And to find Professor X. " Scott said.

The both got into the sphere and it closed and took them some place else. Meanwhile, back with Professor X and Logan, the X-jet was still being pulled by Magneto as Logan held on for dear life, as he climbed up the wing and the body of the jet.

Professor X was in the cockpit trying to turn on the jet and manually fly the plane but the system wasn't responding. "Charles, relax. I am in control." Magneto said.

"What is this about, Magneto?" Professor X asked.

"I am simply taking steps to ensure our survival. We both know that human kind will not only learn of us, but they will fear us. For we are the future. And what man fears, he tramples. So I shall be ready for them." Magneto said.

Wolverine made it to the body of the plane and used his claws to reach the cockpit. "Ah yes, Wolverine. The man with the Adamantium claws." Magneto said as he began to bend Wolverine's claws and hit him against the jet. "Of course Adamantium is a metal. And I'm sure he must realize that I…am the master of Magnetism." Magneto said as he threw Wolverine off the plane and into the ocean.

Line Break xxxxx

Back at the institute, Storm in her x-men outfit walked into the mansion to find it quiet, too quiet. "Hello, anyone home?" She called out. "Professor?" She called out as she walked and then a cat appeared. "Oh, hello, you're not quite the Kitty I was expecting to see." She said as she walked forward and then Hunter came into the room and barked.

"Hello, Hunter. Is Naruto not here?" She asked as Hunter barked again and then growled at the cat who just sneered at Hunter. Hunter kept barking as Storm just kept walking, thinking it was just an animal thing but soon the cat turned into Mystique and Storm saw her.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Storm said as she turned around and channeled lightning through her hands.

Mystique then spun around and jump kicked at Storm but was hit with a blast of lighting and sent across the room. Mystique then quickly recovered and then jumped and flipped over the stairs and tackled Storm to the ground. Storm then kicked Mystique off. "Give up and I'll make this quick, wind rider. I shouldn't even have to prove myself to him." She said as she flipped through the air and jump kicked at Storm who moved to the side.

"I don't know why you have chosen to attack me, and in truth I don't much care. This is my home. And you are not welcome here!" Storm said as he channeled her powers and created a fog in the mansion which she used to surprise attack Mystique and knock her out. Then a giant metal sphere burst through the ceiling and landed next to Storm. It opened up and tentacles grabbed her and pulled her inside. When Storm was inside the sphere, it left the mansion.

With Naruto and the others, they were driving along the coast, soaking in the sun and good weather.

"Oh man. You feel that ocean breeze. I've been going into melt down over here all covered up like this. I hate it." Rogue said as she tugged at her long sleeve shirt.

"Yeah, you should try being blue and furry. Its murder." Kurt said as Naruto chuckled.

Naruto then senses something bad was going to happen and looked ahead and saw the road crack open. "Hang on!" Naruto yelled as he swerved out of the way.

Then a car hit them from behind and they turned to see Avalanche, Quicksilver and Toad. "It's Lance Alvers and his buddies." Kitty yelled.

Avalanche then cracked the road causing the road to shake but Naruto used his powers to create a solid ground to drive on. "Hang on! Evan, slow them down." Naruto said.

"Right." Evan said as he shot some spikes Lance's jeep and they backed off a little bit.

"Now Avalanche!" Quicksilver said. Avalanche then caused some rocks to fall off from one of the cliffs near the road which caused Naruto to veer of the road onto a dirt path. Then Naruto tried to stop the car as the Blob appeared and stopped the van in its tracks.

"Come here often." The Blob said as the rest of the Brotherhood arrived.

"Lets party." Avalanche said. Blob then grabbed the car and picked it up and tossed everyone into the sand. Avalanche then created a sand pit and sucked the x-men into it.

"Hey man, that didn't take too long at all." Toad said. Then they saw the sand start to swirl and moved upward and then Naruto slowly rose up from the sand, standing on a sand pillar with sand swirling around him.

"Longer then you might think." Naruto said as Kurt and Rogue teleported behind the Brotherhood and tackled Avalanche and Toad. Kitty and Evan phased out of the sand and Naruto sent a sand wave at Quicksilver and Blob who moved out of the way.

"Time to prove yourself. Remember leave the blonde one alone." Quicksilver said to Blob as he super sped away and tackled Evan.

Blob then jumped in the air and body slammed Kitty into the sand. Blob smiled but then saw Kitty phase through, looking groggy. "Yuck. Blob uhh, now I totally need to shower now." Kitty said before she passed out. Naruto then sent a sand wave at Blob which sent him flying into the broken x-van.

Kurt was fighting Avalanche and he when Kurt teleported on to a rock column, Avalanche used this to his advantage and caused it to collapse with Kurt under some rubble. Evan was fighting Quicksilver who was currently running around Evan. Evan tried shooting some spikes at Quicksilver but he was moving too fast. Quicksilver then ran around Evan so fast he created a mini sand tornado and when he stopped, Evan was trapped in a sand prison.

Rogue was fighting Toad which was very easy because Toad shot out his tongue but it was aimed at the door of the x-van. Rogue then shut the door hard and Toad was yanked from the air and hit the van and was knocked out.

"Can't say I would want your slimy thoughts in my head Toad but I'm dropping you right here." Rogue said as she took off a glove but Avalanche stopped her.

"Relax Rogue, its over." Lance said.

"And here comes your reward." Blob said as four metal spheres arrived and took them four away.

"Rogue!" Naruto shouted as he was about to use his powers to stop them but then saw two more metal spheres appear and land next to Naruto. One shot out tentacles at Naruto and grabbed him. Naruto struggled and concentrated enough energy to break free and blast the sphere in two. But before he could blast the other, a tentacle shot out and injected Naruto with a toxin. Naruto began to wobble, his vision blurred and soon he passed out. The sphere then captured Naruto and took him away.

Line Break xxxxx

Logan swam back to the Island to find Sabertooth waiting for him. Magneto pulled the x-jet to his fortress in the sky, a giant rock floating in the sky with buildings built into the rock itself. "What is this place?" Professor X asked as the jet landed on the giant rock.

"Welcome Charles, to sanctuary: Asteroid M." Magneto said as Professor X arrived.

Magneto then used his powers on Professor X's chair and pulled him up to the platform that he was on. "What is all of this about?" Charles asked.

"A rebirth. Your X-men face a trial by fire. As do my own…recruits. Mutant pitted against mutant. One shall lose, one shall win. Only those who emerge victorious may take their place on asteroid M. Once gathered here in this place of solitude, they can then fully realize their mutant abilities, safe from those who might mistreat them." Magneto said.

"Magnus, don't do this. We can introduce ourselves to mankind as friends, not enemies." Charles said.

"You are an idealist, Charles. I am a realist. It's a dark future that rushed toward us, and we must face it prepared." Magneto said as he walked into the main facility of Asteroid M and pulled Charles with him. "The gathering is almost complete. Just Wolverine and Sabertooth to go. A storm is coming for mutant kind, Charles. And our resolve must be Iron Clad, side with me, not against me."

"You invitation begs the question: what happens to those who won't come willingly?" Charles asked.

"If necessary, sometimes salvation must be force fed." Magneto said, showing Charles that he had Jean, Storm and Rogue unconscious in tanks.

"Magnus you haven't save them, you've abducted them." Charles said.

"A certain amount of persuasion may still be needed, I'll admit. But for every non believer, there is a convert." Magneto said as the doors opened to show Alex and Scott Summers.

"Scott, No." Charles said, as he saw his most excellent student side with Magneto.

"Scott I don't understand." Charles said.

"Professor, wait. We're just here to listen that's all." Scott said.

"What about them, are they here to listen as well." Xavier said as Scott saw Jean, Rogue and Storm in tanks.

"Hey, what is this?!" Scott demanded to know what was going on.

"Simply a precaution Scott. Not everyone has the maturity to accept change as you do. And for some, I've had to use extreme methods to ensure cooperation." Magneto said as he used his powers to raise up a platform. Scott and Charles were shocked to see larger tank then the others but inside was Naruto. He was in a tank of some kind of liquid, with various chains on his body, restraining him and a breathing mask.

"My god, what have you done?!" Charles asked as he went to Naruto.

"Just a precaution, I assure you. Young Naruto's powers are so advance that traditional containment would be ineffective." Magneto said.

"So what you turned him into a lab puppet?!" Scott asked in anger as Alex held him back.

"Easy, Scott." Alex said.

"Not at all, I will release him very soon and hopefully he will embrace my proposal as you have." Magneto said as he went up to Naruto's tank. "This young man has the potential to change the world. A god among mutants, can you imagine that? With his powers, mankind could never face against us. Under my tutelage, he could lead us to an era of mutant superiority." Magneto said.

"No, he's just a young man. He's not ready for that kind of power." Charles said.

"You have stunted his growth, Charles. This young man could be a god yet you keep him from reaching his full potential." Magneto said.

"Because, he's not ready. None of us are." Charles said.

"But we are. I assure you Scott, they are completely safe." Magneto said to Scott, trying to keep him on his side.

"_Are they safe Scott? Are any of us safe? I know this man well, his motives can not be trusted. He's bitter—"_ Professor X was telepathically communicating with Scott and Magneto saw this and then moved him into an empty tank. "_Logan! Logan, lose the battle! Magneto is…" Professor_ X sent out a message to Logan but the gas in the chamber knocked him unconscious.

"NO!" Scott yelled as he prepared to fire an optic blast.

"Do that, and he will not survive the decompression." Magneto told Scott.

"Yeah, well odds aren't that great for you either." Scott warned him as Alex got between the tow.

"Hey, Scott, come on man. This is no good. They're having a little time out, so what? Look I don't get it either, but no one should be getting hurt here. You can't blame Magneto for being careful. And all I know is that he just wants to help. And I need his help. So come on, holster that thing would you." Alex said as Scott calmed down a little.

"I don't like it." Scott said.

"But your brother is right Scott. I'm not your enemy, nor am I Charles. Very soon you will see the truth." Magneto said.

Line Break xxxxx

Kitty, Evan and Kurt were able to get some information out of Toad about why Rogue and Naruto were taken. Magneto was behind the whole thing and to the winners, they were taken someplace. They returned to the mansion to talk to Storm or Jean but found the mansion destroyed.

"Oh man. What happened here?" Kurt asked as he saw the destruction.

"Oh my gosh." Kitty said.

"Man this place is trashed." Evan said.

"Oh man. You guys live like slobs." Toad said. He tagged along with the X-men.

"Storm? Storm? Hey are you in here?" Kitty called out but no one answered.

Mystique then revealed herself, as she had transformed and jumped down in front of the kids.

"She's out. Can I take a message?" Mystique asked.

"Hey, if you're still here. Then that means you're a loser too." Toad said as Mystique violently grabbed his collar and pulled him to her.

"Don't ever call me that!" She said.

"What are you here for…uh Mother?" Kurt said, reluctantly.

"Simple truth. Nobody discards me. Especially not Magneto, after all I've done for him. So I'm paying him a visit. We can go together or I can go alone." She said.

"You won't be alone." A voice said as they turned to see Logan walked through the front door. "If Magneto's got our friends, then we're going after him."

"Good, but I know the man so I'm calling the shots." Mystique said.

"Hmm, then get your own ride. X-men, let's go!" Logan said as Kurt, Evan and Kitty followed him.

"Oh, all right fine. But I expect to be consulted." Mystique said as she pushed Toad to them.

The X-men quickly got changed and headed to the hangar where Logan had a surprise. "Welcome to the first test flight of the X-M Velocity." Logan said as he flew the helicopter out of the hangar.

Back on Asteroid M, Scott was on a balcony, thinking back to the plane incident where he and Alex were separated. The plane they were on was crashing and there were only two parachutes so his parents gave them to him and Alex.

"Scott, are you ok?" Alex asked.

"I'm just remembering." Scott said.

"Yeah, still wakes me up at night." Alex said.

"I hit the ground pretty hard. I spent a month in a coma. The hospital said I was the only one who made it. I wanted to be there for you Alex, really I did. I'm sorry." Scott said as the two talked.

Back in the main facility, Naruto's tank began to shake as his eyes started to open. "_Where—Where am I? I'm so tired. What happened? Rogue, and the Brotherhood."_ Naruto thought as he looked to see he was in a tank with some kind liquid and he was chained together. Naruto struggled and then his tank opened, the fluid drained out and he fell to the ground, Still tired and confused. Then his chains began to move and he was suddenly pulled up by some force and then saw a strange man with a purple cape and red helmet.

"Ah, so you have awoken. I must say, I didn't expect you to wake up for two more hours." The figure said as he floated forward. "You are powerful."

"Who…who are you?" Naruto asked, still drowsy. "Where's Rogue? What have you done to her?"

"Relax, she is safe as are you. I am not here to hurt you but to guide you. I am Magneto, I am a mutant like you." Magneto said.

"What's going on? Why am I so tired?" Naruto asked.

"That fluid you were in is the same cellular paralysis fluid used on one particular mutant you may be familiar with: Cain Marko." Magneto said. "You may heal fast but the paralysis fluid is still in affect."

"Why am I here?" Naruto asked.

"To be reborn. Mutant kind is emerging at a faster pace every day and soon mankind will turn on us. I have built this facility to help foster and train young mutants such as yourself." Magneto said.

"Well if capturing and restraining your students is training, then count me out." Naruto said.

"I'll admit, my methods may seem extreme but the goal is right." Magneto said as he pulled Naruto to show him the radiation chamber and the tanks of the other X-men. "Charles Xavier may seem like a mentor but he is inhibiting your progress. You have powers that no other mutant could possibly have. You could change the world if you want to, to become a god. But Xavier would rather limit your powers while I would rather see them grow. Join with me, Naruto. And together we will see the humans tremble before the might of mutants!"

Naruto then saw Jean, Rogue, Storm and Professor X in tanks. He heard Magneto and he did make a good point. From what he's experience, mankind would not welcome Mutants very lightly. There would be trouble in the future, but ruling over them? That made him no better then Madara and Sasuke, fighting and ruling over people because you think you're better then them. Kami gave Naruto a second chance to do good, and this wasn't it.

"Nice speech, but no thanks." Naruto said as Magneto frowned.

"Perhaps you will change your mind after you see your brothers embrace my methods." Magneto said as Scott and Alex walked in.

"I build this chamber right into the asteroid. Behold the next step in mutant evolution." Magneto said.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"A genetic enhancer. Perhaps you've heard of the legendary gems of Cyttorak? They do exist." Magneto said as he held out a large ruby colored gem. "Once believed to have mystical properties, these gems actually emit a very distinctive radiation."

"Hey, wait a minute. You mean you're going to nuke us?" Alex asked.

"I'm going to evolve you. To finish your growth. No more pain, Alex. And no more hiding behind that visor, Scott. Your powers will be fully realized, giving you complete control." Magneto said.

"What about them? I want them released." Scott said, referring to the X-men.

"They will, but only after you've gone through the transformation, I want them to see what I'm offering." Magneto said as he opened the vault door. "And it is an offer, Scott. I won't force you to go through it."

"We're suppose to trust that this thing works. You go through it then." Scott said.

"I have. I'm fully advanced. But why don't I provide you with a first hand, real life demonstration. Sabertooth." Magneto said as Sabertooth entered the vault. "In a few moments, he'll emerge, reborn."

The Vault door opened to reveal a bright purple light. Sabertooth stepped out but he was very different, he was much larger then he was before and completely covered in fur. The then let out a large roar as the Asteroid shook a little bit.

"Boys, it's time to reach your full potential." Magneto said.

"What do you think, Scott. I mean, I want to, but not without you." Alex said.

Scott then nodded as the two brothers walked to the vault. "And now for an appreciative audience." Magneto said as he used his powers to wake up the X-men.

"Scott, No!" Naruto shouted as Professor X tried to talk him out of it but the vault door slammed shut.

"Too late, Charles. He's mine now." Magneto said. Naruto tried to get free but he was still tired and weak from the paralysis fluid. The vault door then opened to reveal Scott and Alex but changed. Both were taller and stronger then before and with white hair.

"The pains gone." Alex said.

"And you shall be called Havok." Magneto said to Alex. He then turned to Scott. "Go on Scott. Show us the color of your eyes." Magneto said as Scott took off his glasses to show his brown eyes. "Another benefit to your enhancement. Your minds, they are purged of useless emotions. You should have a dominant perspective of our roles on earth."

"Your not teaching them, you're building an army." Naruto said.

"An army of the superior being, and you shall be one too." Magneto said as the proximity alarm went off.

"Aircraft." Sabertooth said.

"Really, lets see who it is." Magneto said as he opened the sky light to see a helicopter approaching. He tried to grab it using his powers but it didn't work. He tried again but the same thing. "No metal." Magneto said as Charles just shrugged his shoulders. "Boys defend us." Magneto said as Alex and Scott walked out to the landing platform.

Scott then charged his optic blasts and Alex charged his energy in his hands and they both fired at the helicopter. Both hit the chopper but it caused it to go flying towards the hangar. Alex and Scott ran back inside as the chopper skidded on the platform and crashed into the facility, destroying a good chunk of the main facility. Naruto was able to use his gravity powers to push Scott and Alex out of the way so they didn't get squashed but some rubble fell on them.

Kitty, Kurt, Evan, Toad, Wolverine and Mystique then exited the chopper. "Knock, knock." Mystique said.

"Mystique, you could never take no for an answer." Magneto said as she attacked him.

Naruto had enough strength back to use his powers to freeze the chains and break free. He then shot a bolt of lightning at the tanks holding the others, causing them to open.

"Where's the X-jet?" Logan asked.

"Observation deck, that way." Professor X pointed.

"Gather there." Logan said before Sabertooth punched him through a wall.

"Go! We got this!" Naruto said as he blasted Sabertooth away with an energy blast as Wolverine charged at him.

"Storm, Rogue, prepare the jet." Professor X said as they left. "Jean let's get to Scott and Alex."

Blob charged at Kurt but Kurt teleported behind Blob and kicked him forward, causing Blob to smack his head into the wall and fall down. Avalanche then destroyed to ground but Kitty phased Evan through and both delivered spin kicks to Avalanche knocking him to the ground.

Mystique was fighting Magneto as she flipped and jumped away as Magneto sent metal spears at her. She dodged one set as they destroyed a pillar but Magneto sent another at her but they stopped in mid air. Magneto and Mystique turned to see Naruto levitating in the air, holding the metal spears in the air. Magneto then sent a metal column at her and knocked her away before he sent it at Naruto who stopped it.

"So, you have developed your powers. But you should know one thing: I am the Master of Magnetism." Magneto said as he threw more objects at Naruto who was now having trouble holding them back because he wasn't as skilled with this power as Magneto.

"That may be true. But I'm full of surprises!" Naruto said as he then sent a huge wave of gravitational energy and pushed Magneto and Mystique into the radiation vault, by accident.

Evan and Rogue finished dealing with Quicksilver as the whole Asteroid began to shake.

"Enough with the tremors man." Blob told Avalanche.

"That ain't me, this rock is cracking up." Avalanche said as Naruto used his powers to create some solid ice and stone pillars to hold up the roof.

"We got to go! This whole place is going under!" Naruto said as he blasted a path to the jet. The Brotherhood ran to the jet and so did the rest of the X-men.

"Get aboard the jet, quickly!" Storm said.

"Scott and his brother are still buried, and Wolverine's got his hands full." Rogue said.

"Go, I got it." Naruto said to Storm and Rogue who reluctantly agreed and went ahead.

Wolverine slashes at Sabertooth but Sabertooth barely felt a thing. Sabertooth then grabbed Wolverine by the neck and slammed him into a pillar. He roared and before he could deliver a slash, his hand was stopped. Sabertooth turned to see Naruto behind him.

"Sorry, furball. But not today." Naruto said as he used his gravity powers to throw Sabertooth into the wall, causing debris to fall on top of him.

Jean and Professor X were trying to get Scott out of the rubble when it was blasted away by Scott's optic blast. Scott and Alex saw the destruction of the Asteroid and were shocked.

"You and the others… you're ruining everything. This was our chance to unite, all of us." Scott said.

"Unite? For what Scott, at what cost. Look what Magneto did to you." Jean said.

"He's helped me. I'm evolved. No more training, no more hurdles. My powers are now at my mercy." Scott said.

"Yeah, so you blasted your friends with it. I mean how united is that?" She asked.

"You don't understand. We are the future." Alex said.

"Really Scott, are you the future? Because if you are, I don't want any part of it." Jean said as she left.

"You're right. Mutants shouldn't be divided. But we didn't draw the line, Magneto did. And it's still there, you just crossed over it." Professor X said as he left.

"What about the boys?" Logan asked.

"Let them do what they must." Professor X said.

Everyone got back to the Jet as the Asteroid was coming apart. Jean had hoped that Scott would change his mind and they did but the platform holding the jet up collapsed as Logan had to fly the jet away. Scott and Alex fell of the Asteroid as they were falling to the ground. But the brothers readied themselves and used their powers at maximum strength to slow their descent. The Jet flew next to them and landed but the Asteroid was still coming down. Scott and Alex were exhausted, having used so much power, slowing their fall that they couldn't blast the rock.

"_**Kit, you may be able to blast that thing to pieces, use that gravity ball attack**_." Kurama said, having woken up from his sleep when Naruto was unconscious.

"Right." Naruto said as he ran out of the jet as everyone wondered what he was doing.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Rogue asked.

"I got this." Naruto said as he concentrated. He gathered as much energy as he could as his body began to glow blue then grey. Wind picked up around him and the ice cracked under him as he powered up. He then began to concentrated all his gravitational energy into his hands and formed an orb about the size of a basketball. Naruto saw two metal spheres shoot out of the Asteroid before it started to fall to the earth. Naruto then shouted, "ALMIGHTY PUSH!" and threw the orb at the asteroid.

The orb sailed through the air and when it hit the asteroid it caused a massive explosion. Everyone shielded their eyes from the blast as it caused massive wind to fly out and bright light to fill the sky. But when the light was gone, the asteroid was destroyed.

"All right." Naruto said as he wobbled on his feet and fell back to have Logan catch him.

"Nice job, kid." Logan said as Naruto smiled.

Jean then ran out of the plane to see Scott and Alex turn back to normal. She put Scott's glasses back on so he could see.

"Professor, I'm sorry, I made some bad choices." Scott said.

"More like misinformed choices. But you learned your mistake and you two are alive." Professor X said.

"So much for Havok, huh." Alex said.

"Yeah, well the white hair looked lousy on you anyway." Scott said.

"Hey, Scott. If nothing else, at least I have my brother back. And that's what really matters to me." Alex said.

"Yeah, me too. And I promise that nothing is going to split us up again." Scott said.

"With time, Alex, your powers will emerge on their own. And if you'll allow we will be there to help you along the way… all of us. Together, unified, because we are the X-men." Professor X said.

Line Break xxxxx

**Growing Pains**

After the battle at Asteroid M, Naruto and Kurama felt that things were going to get a lot more interesting in the world. Magneto was right, mutants would soon be in the public's eye, but they would emerge as friends. After the incident, things got back to normal, the Brotherhood went back to doing what they do but Mystique was still MIA. Alex was able to get better control over his powers thanks to Professor X but was in Hawaii to finish school. As for Naruto, well things were going great. He had more control over his gravity powers and magnetic powers and was working on his lava powers now.

He was able to go home for a month to see the birth of his baby sister, Mito Hatake. She was the little ball of joy for the family and Naruto adored her. She was so cute and Kakashi and Rin couldn't be happier about their baby girl.

After staying with his family for a while, and helping them get Mito settled in, he returned to the institute for the new year. Along with the new year came a group of new mutants to the institute. A whole bunch of young mutants that would require teaching, and boy was Professor X going to have his hands full.

Right now though, Naruto, Scott, Evan, Kurt and Kitty were at School, watching Jean and the soccer team play for a shot at the state finals. The score was tied 4-4 with the only about 15 seconds left on the clock. Bayville had the ball and they were pushing to the goal. Jean got passed the ball and she pushed towards the goal, avoiding and maneuvering around the defenders and then kicked the ball and scored. The X-men went up to congratulate her as Scott wanted to talk to her.

"Jean, you were fantastic—" "Hey Jean, way to go." Duncan said as he got in front of her and they hugged. "You stomped them like bugs on a sidewalk.

"Ha, that Duncan. He knows just what a girl wants to hear." Kitty said as Scott seethed in anger.

"Thanks Duncan. Yeah, everyone played really well today." Jean said to Duncan.

"Jean, we're taking off. You riding or walking?" Scott asked.

"Oh, Scott uh, that's ok. Duncan is driving me home." Jean said.

"Yea, hey Summers, maybe we'll even get lost along the way." Duncan said as they left.

"With you driving it's pretty much expected." Scott said.

"Hey, don't worry. With any luck Duncan will say something stupid and it's over." Naruto said. "Actually scratch that, no luck just wait." Naruto said as they chuckled.

Naruto drove back to the institute ahead of Scott and the others and was able to avoid the traffic that they were stuck in.

"Scott, hello?" Kitty said as Scott then awoke from his daydream and saw the car fast approaching from behind and got in the next lane.

"Hey! What's his hurry?" Kurt asked as they saw one car with a group of police cars behind.

"I don't know, maybe it's the 12 police cars on his tail. Just a hunch." Kitty said.

Scott, Kurt and Kitty were curious about all of the commotion that was going on. They saw the car run a red light and nearly crash into a school bus which caused the bus to stop under the overpass. The driver rode up the overpass to make his escape but there was a police blockade so he veered to the side but crashed into the railing. His car was on the edge of the overpass, right above the bus and was going to fall.

"Oh no!" Scott said as they got out of the car.

"We've got to do something!" Kurt said as Scott held him back.

"No, there are too many news cameras." Scott said as the car on the overpass was tipping even more.

"But what about those kids?!" Kitty shouted.

The car then started to fall and Scott decided to act. "Kurt!" he said.

"I'm on it." Kurt said as he teleported to the car and got the man out as Scott blasted the car away from the bus.

Kurt then left the man on the street as police officers arrested him. Kurt then returned to Kitty and Scott and Kitty phased them through a building to escape the area.

Line Break xxxxx

Back at the institute, the new mutants were outside, hanging out, enjoying themselves and using their powers. The new mutants were a mix of interesting young men and women. One girl was able to transform into a wolf while another could turn into a living sun, another could create multiples of himself and there was a boy who could control ice. All in all, they were a rowdy but good spirited bunch of kids.

But they were still teenagers and teenagers with powers were dangerous as a fight broke out which destroyed some of the land and some walls.

Professor X, Logan and Naruto were watching over the new students hanging out in the front yard.

"So those are the new recruits?" Logan asked. "Hmm, looks like we got our hands full."

"Yes, a spirited bunch, they're good kids. But I'm afraid it's going to be difficult this term to keep a lid on things, and to maintain our anonymity." Charles said as a giant fireball passed by the window.

"Whoa, not to mention our building. We're definitely going to need more instructors and maybe a couple of tanks." Logan said.

"Well we won't be bored around here that's for sure, right Hunter?" Naruto said to Hunter who grew to the size of a traditional wolf. Hunter barked back as Charles then turned to Naruto.

"Actually, Naruto I was hoping that you would accept a more leadership role with the team." Charles said.

"A leadership role?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, during the Asteroid M incident, you handled yourself very well and you were very good in leading the X-men to safety. Scott may have some trouble now that our ranks have expanded so we were hoping you would take up as leader when needed." Charles said.

"Sure, I'd be happy too, but does this have anything to do with what Magneto said?" Naruto asked.

"A little. Your powers are continuing to grow in ways that I couldn't have imagined and I have a feeling that Magneto may be right. Mutants will be brought into the public eye one day and I have a feeling you will play a big part in it. But I know you'll be ready for that when the time comes. So what do you say?" Charles asked.

"Of course, Professor." Naruto said as Hunter happily barked. Then Storm walked into the room.

"Charles, excuse me but I think you may find this interesting." Storm said as she turned the TV on to the news channel.

"_**Eye witness accounts are conflicting but all agree that the falling car was somehow deflected by this strange red flash. It's source is still a mystery."**_ The new reporter said.

"Scott." Charles said.

"Well I think you were right professor. Maybe mutants will emerge sooner then we thought." Naruto said.

Scott and the others drove into the institute and parked out front as they were discussing what happened by the overpass.

"Uh, maybe we shouldn't mention what happened to anyone, you think?" Kurt asked.

"Well, we could just keep quiet about for a while, like say forever." Kitty said as they walked up the steps to see Naruto, Professor X, Logan, Storm and Hunter waiting for them. "Or we could blame it all on Kurt." Kitty said.

"Hey!" Kurt commented.

Professor Xavier wanted to speak with Scott alone in his study.

"What really gets me is that I hesitated. I was so worried about anyone seeing me that I almost acted too late. And why? I mean saving lives should be the most important thing we do with our powers." Scott said.

"Scott, I know this is a confusing issue. Yes, helping others is the right thing to do but, we must also try to remain anonymous. At least for the present." Professor Xavier said.

"It's like we're hiding in shame. What's the harm in letting people know?" Scott asked.

"Because many of the same people are simply not ready to embrace the fact that mutants walk the earth. Look Scott, I'm not blaming you for what you did. In fact, I would have done the same thing in your place, I'm just saying you need to do what you can without revealing what you are." Professor Xavier said.

"I don't know Professor, I'm having a hard time with this one." Scott said as he left.

"Looks like you were right to have me assume a leadership role with the team." Professor X heard Naruto as he walked in.

"Yes, while I don't blame Scott, it will be much harder for all of us to keep a low profile." Professor Xavier said.

"Well lucky for me, I know a thing or two about stealth so keeping a low profile shouldn't be too hard, but I can't help but feel that Scott's right. We hide like we're ashamed of who we are. Don't get me wrong, I understand that humanity is not ready for us, but Professor, do you think one day they will?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure, history is full of examples of people's adversity to new people and change but with time and help they may one day accept us." Professor Xavier told Naruto as Naruto smiled. "Which is why we need to be ready to face the world when it happens."

"Right, something tells me we're going to have a lot of practice with that soon enough." Naruto said.

Line Break xxxxx

Back at Bayville high, all the students were assembled in the gym because there was a new principal taking over since Mystique was still MIA. Scott was sitting with a friend, Kitty was sitting up front and the rest of the gang was sitting in the stands. Naruto was sitting behind Evan as the remaining students filed into the gym. The Brotherhood was off to the side of the gym, not wanting to deal with the school.

Scott then saw Jean and waved at her but Duncan waved her over and they sat together. The Brotherhood were off to the side, isolating themselves from everyone else.

"Man this bums yo, even the flies think they're better than us." Todd said as he tried to catch a fly.

"Oh yeah, I don't even know why we're at school anyway." Fred said.

"But we do know what Lance is doing here. He'd like to get a certain Kitty stuck in a tree." Pietro said as they others laughed. Lance then swiped at Pietro who moved away.

Rogue then walked in as Naruto waved at her to get her to sit next to him but she then sat next to the new girl. Naruto smiled that she was making a new friend beside the x-men. Lance then walked to the stands and sat behind Kitty but she didn't want anything to do with him.

"And now everyone, lets give a warm Bayville high welcome to our new principal. Mr. Edward Kelly." The announcer said as everyone clapped and Lance smirked as he got an idea. He then used his powers to create a small earthquake which shook the gym, but only a little. Kitty chuckled a bit as Lance smiled.

"Hey Kitty, want to see some real shaking?" Lance said as he used his powers to create another earthquake but much stronger then before. The whole gym shook as the scoreboard kept above the basketball court began to shake and the wired holding it up broke causing it to fall on Principal Kelly. Naruto saw this and used his magnetic powers to moved the scoreboard so it didn't squish the new principal.

Scott looked at Naruto and nodded as everyone wondered what the hell happened. Lance had a smile on his face but Kitty was angry. "Lance get a clue ok!"

"Since when is Bayville on a fault line?" Principal Kelly joked as the students laughed. "Anyway, I want to welcome you all to a new semester. I know that filling the vacuum left by your previous Principal, Ms. Darkholm will not be an easy job, but it's a challenge to which I am looking forward, and that brings me to what I hope will be the theme of the coming semester. Meeting new challenges. You know, most of us go through life thinking we're not so different from the people around us and that's a mistake. Because I'll wager that everyone one of us here has some unique talents, some special gifts, some ability that makes us stand out from the rest of the crowd. However that being said I want your second priority to be…supporting the girls soccer team for the Championship!" Kelly said as the students erupted into cheers.

"And that means I want everyone of you to turn out tonight for the big pre-game rally. Can we count on you?!" Kelly shouted as the students cheered.

School ended as the students were heading home. Scott was outside the school waiting for Jean. "Hey, Sandy have you seen Jean?" Scott asked as she shook her head no.

Kitty walked out of school to see Lance and his buddies. Lance tried to talk to her but she didn't want to.

"Lance just forget it!" Kitty shouted.

"Hey, I said I was sorry for the scoreboard thing. Come on, don't be mad." Lance said.

"Lance, you can be such a jerk sometimes." Kitty said as she tried to leave but Lance grabbed her hand.

But before he could pull her back another hand grabbed his wrist and twisted it, causing him to let go.

"Back off, pebble." Naruto said as he twisted Lance's wrist and pushed him back.

"Alvers, leave her alone." Scott said as Naruto and Kitty moved over to Scott.

"Hey, go recharge you're batteries, goggle boy, this is between me and her." Lance said.

"Yeah, well now it's between you and me." Scott said as he grabbed his shades.

"Go ahead, Summers. Take your best shot. Let's see those eyes blast me through the fence, right here, right now." Lance said as Scott was tempted to do so but before he could Naruto elbowed Lance in the gut, causing Lance to move back.

"Forget it Scott, he wouldn't be worth it. None of them would be." Naruto said as Scott calmed down and the two left with Kitty.

Lance was seething in anger. "You know, what guys? They might like keeping things under wraps but I've had it with hiding our powers." Lance said.

"But Mystique said—" "Forget Mystique, she ain't around no more. So I say lets take Principal Kelly's advice and go public with our unique talents." Lance said

Line Break xxxxx

The time for the championship soccer game has arrived and all of the X-men were in the stands and so were Professor Xavier and Storm who were there to watch Jean. They cheered when Jean was announced as everyone was feeling the school spirit. Some news vans had appeared to broadcast the championship game and the pre-game festivities. Principal Kelly was now making his speech.

"In appreciation of the team spirit that has brought us all the way to tonight's championship game, we'd like to present our school mascot: the Bayville Hawk." Kelly said as they showed the new mascot statue on the scoreboard, which had flames coming out of the wings.

"Now, let the game begin!" Kelly said as the two teams took their positions. The commenter was speaking but then his mic was taken by Toad who handed it to Lance.

"Excuse me, folks!" Lance said as the game stopped and everyone looked to see the Brotherhood on the commenter podium. "Hey, can I have your attention up here."

"What's he up to?" Scott asked.

Quicksilver super sped to the spot lights and shined it on Avalanche, Toad and Blob. "That's better. My names Lance, I also call myself Avalanche, because I'm a mutant. That's right, me and Toad and Blob and Quicksilver here, we're all mutants. Born different, what you might call freaks."

"Hey you, get down from there." A school guard said.

"Sorry yo, mutants only." Toad said as he spat slime on the guards face.

"You see, there's lots of mutants at Bayville high. Scott Summers over there, he's one. And so is Jean Grey, you're big soccer star. And most of their pals at the Xavier institute." Lance said as the news cameras recorded everything. "Which is kind of a school for weirdo mutant nerds. Now being mutants means we got these special powers that we can use to make little improvements. For instance we thought this game would be more fun if the goals were further apart." Lance said as he used his powers to create a giant fissure in the ground.

Some of the players were unfortunate to fall into the fissure but Jean was able to save some and Naruto used his powers to help too. "And we figured the new principal should have a better perspective on his new student body." Lance said as Quicksilver ran around Kelly and created a mini tornado.

"That's it, they've gone to far. X-men, its time to act." Naruto said as they nodded and went off to get changed.

"Sorry, Professor X. Cats out of the bag." Scott said as they left.

"_**Storm we need you**_." Professor X telepathically called her.

"Another thing, we think that mascot totally reeks." Avalanche said as Blob walked up the stands and grabbed the mascot. People in the stands ran away as Blob towered over them but before Blob could throw it, it was blasted away by a blue and red energy beam. The Brotherhood turned to see the X-men ready to fight.

"All right Lance. You want it all out in the open, lets put it out there." Scott said.

"I've been waiting for this." Lance said as he jumped down and he and Scott fought.

"Spyke, Shadowcat, deal with the cameras!" Naruto shouted as they nodded.

Spyke shot spikes at the news van antenna's and Shadowcat phased through the camera destroying it and the video recording.

Jean then used her powers to stop Quicksilver and threw him away as she let down Principal Kelly who ran away. Quicksilver then ran at Jean but he was pushed away by Naruto who sent a gravity push at him. Blob then tore through the stands, endangering a lot of students until he was pushed away by Naruto's gravity powers and hit the ground. Naruto then used his powers to fix the stands to let the students get away.

Blob then charged at Naruto but Naruto held him in place while Rogue walked up to him and drained his powers, knocking him unconscious.

Toad then jumped at her but Nightcrawler tackled him. "Stick to catching bugs, Toad!" Nightcrawler yelled as he threw Toad and Naruto blasted him with an energy blast knocking him into Quicksilver.

Lance was fighting Scott, shaking up the ground but Scott it him with an optic blast. Storm then arrived and created a down pour to put out the fire created when the mascot hit the school. Naruto then used the rain and concentrated and created a tidal wave and sent it at Lance. The force was so hard that it knocked him away and into the rest of the Brotherhood and knocked them all unconscious.

The X-men were glad they won but the damage of Avalanche's exposure hurt more as the students were afraid and shunned them for being mutants.

"Good work, Storm. And you too, Naruto." Professor Xavier said.

"Yes, but no downpour can make people forget what they saw here. The secret is out." Storm said.

"Perhaps not, if I can alter their memories of what's happened here." Professor X said.

"No, there are too many. Even your mind couldn't handle such a strain." Storm said.

"I really have no choice." Professor X said as he used his powers to wipe the memories of the battle and the news to everyone who witnessed it. Principal Kelly was the last but when his mind was wiped, Professor X experienced a terrible headache and passed out.

Professor Xavier awoke to find himself in the medical wing of the institute. He saw Storm, Logan, Scott and Naruto waiting by his bed.

"Easy Charles, take it slow. You threw your brain into overload." Logan said.

"But it worked, eye witnesses believe that hawks exploding fireworks caused all the damage." Storm said.

"And with a little fixing up, the field was returned to normal and any sign of our fight there is gone." Naruto said.

"What about the broadcast? How much got out?" Charles asked.

"None. Seems there was some kind of weird magnetic interference that knocked the station off the air seconds before." Logan said.

"Don't look at me." Naruto said.

"Magnetic? Hmm, could it be that he is still alive?" Charles asked.

"Magneto, wouldn't doubt it." Logan said.

"Anyway, I guess we're back under wraps where we should be. I'm real sorry Professor, like you said the world really isn't ready to learn about us." Charles said.

"I'm afraid not, Scott. Hopefully Lance and the others will come to realize that as well. My only concern is Principal Kelly. I was inside his mind when I blacked out, and I'm not sure if I finished the job." Charles said.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Hoped you guys like this chapter. Naruto met Magneto for the first time but don't worry there paths will cross again. Naruto's powers are continuing to expand and grow and now that he has gravity and magnetism a lot of awesome things are to come. Some more inspiration of Naruto's shinobi life influencing this one. Sorry it took a while, I've been busy with school and updating my other stories . **

**Naruto's adventures continue as he helps lead the X-men and the new mutants. Adventures with Arcade and beast are coming up and the growing relationship between him and Rogue.**

**Hoped you guys like it, please leave a review but no flames and if you didn't sorry and don't hate me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or X-men, both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a big fan.**


End file.
